Coming To Terms
by Pace1818
Summary: They used to be in love they used to be there for one another, but then one klutzy girl came and ruined it for them, but in a twist of faith they meet up again old feelings start to rise. He starts to regret about leaving his Quileute. E/J
1. The Accident

Summary: They used to be in love they used to be there for one another, but then one klutzy girl came and ruined it for them, but in a twist of faith they meet up again old feelings start to rise. He starts to regret about leaving his Quileute. Will they finally get their happy ending? E/J

A/N: Just to make matters worse there's a kid involved, and how does Jasper fit in to all of this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Accident **

It was your average day at Port Angels if you minus the screaming and squirming, that's what Bella was doing who was being tortured by Alice Cullen. They all decided to head towards Port Angels to have some fun and maybe also see a movie, if Alice didn't go all overboard again like last time. Even Rosalie and Emmett went with them which were a total shocker; they never went with them mostly because of Rosalie who despised Bella. Emmett would agree with her just because he didn't want to be on her bad side, he liked Bella he really did but for some odd reason Rosalie didn't.

He had a theory for that one but he wouldn't say it out loud, because he didn't want her to cause this big scene also another reason his same theory might anger Jasper as well. He would never say it out loud but he though that both Rosalie and Jasper didn't like Bella, well Rosalie didn't like Bella was because she very closes to _**him**_.

Also Jasper would stay away from Bella, he would just use the whole human blood thing, but he was close to _**him**_ as well hell he would hug him.

Shaking it off not wanting to anger his brother with his thoughts he quickly blocked them.

Edward frowned at his brother who was currently browsing at some pants; Rosalie was also browsing for some pants at the women's section.

The door opened and out came out Bella, Alice did a good job she looked beautiful. He smiled at her looking up and down nodding in approval, Rosalie rolled her eyes at this "I'm gonna go barf" she said then walked out of the clothing store. "Sorry about that" said Emmett then walked out as well going after her.

Edward just shook his head "Don't listen to her she's just jealous" he said then walked towards her pulling her close "You look beautiful" he said.

"Good because she taking that too" said Alice walking out of the fitting room with load of cloths in her arms "And these too" she said referring to the cloths that she holding.

Edward just laughed and shook his head.

Jake was boarding down the streets of Port Angels trying to get to the café where he worked, his two friends Quil and Embry worked there as well. Quil's mom owned the café it was nice place very homey it's a place for both adults and for teens to go and unwind.

But mostly during the weekends teens roamed that place.

He stopped kicking his board and catching it a hand, he walked into the café "Sorry I'm late I had to drop off E.J." he said. Quil who was cleaning a table smiled at his friend "Hey Jake, don't worry its cool you know that" he said then went back onto cleaning his table.

Jake walked towards the counter placing his board against the wall, he sat behind the counter waiting for a customer to walk "Oh, Jake honey can you take this to table 3?" said Joan, Quil's mother (A/N: I don't know her name or if his mother is actually there)

Jake smiled taking the plate "Sure" he said, Joan smiled at him "Aw you're a doll" she said then walked back into the kitchen.

Jake took the plate towards table 3 then walked back towards the counter "Hey Jake, how's my favorite little guy doing?" said Embry taking a sit next to him. Jake laughed "He's good he's walking now" he said proudly. Embry smiled "Aw really? That's nice to hear" he said.

Embry then nodded "Oh yeah before I forget here's the books you wanted" he said while he opened a cabinet then placing the bag in front of Jake. He smiled "Wow, thanks man" he said.

After a while Jake clocked out getting his board and the bag off books "Well I'm see you guys later" he said then walked out of the café then getting on his board and going off.

He was boarding down the side walk then went onto the street wanting to get to E.J. already.

Not seeing the familiar silver Volvo coming his way and neither did the driver and the people in the car saw him. He looked up when he saw the car light he acted fast trying to get out of the way, pavement that's what he remembered before everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well there's the first chapter hope you guys like it.

2nd A/N: Rating may go up


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews really thanks, I hope you guys had a good Happy New Years

2nd A/N: Just F.Y.I I named this Coming to Terms because it's Edward coming to terms on what he did a year ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He frowned his head was killing him it sounded like his head was buzzing it felt like a god damn beeper going off. Everything was dark for some reason he couldn't bring himself onto opening his eyes. "Is he going to be ok?" said the voice, he frowned that voice sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place from where. It felt like he was there but his mind just couldn't grasp on what was going on.

Everything was still so dark, "God, I hadn't seen him in over a year" said a different voice it sounded somewhat happy and sad. He frowned he knew that voice "How do you know Jacob?" said another voice, now that voice sent chills over his body now that voice he knew it was the reason for the pain that he felt every day.

He began to stir he let out a groan "He's waking up" said another voice "Damn how many people are in here" he said in his mind, someone in the room chuckled softly, he opened his eyes he shut them as soon as he opened them then opened them slowly. He was confused on where he was he was still a bit dazed he looked around the room he frowned again when his eyes landed on someone in the room.

Carlisle walked up to teen "Jake how do you feel?" he said to the young Quileute. Jake looked at him "Am I dead?" he said confused, Carlisle let out a small laugh he shook his head "No, you're in the hospital" he said, Jake looked at the corner of the room then looked back at Carlisle ignoring everyone's worried stares "Then why is my mother here?" he said.

Carlisle looked down at him worriedly he took out a small light from his coat "Jake I want you to fallow this light ok?" he said, Jake did what he was told "Ok, there's nothing wrong with you just a little out from the hitting your head on the pavement, we snitched you up though you got a pretty nasty gash but nothing serious and it seemed when you fell you broke your arm so we had to cast it up" he said writing down on his pad.

Jake looked up and saw that he was right the Cullens were there and to make it worse so was Bella, he clenched his jaw then looked away from them. "Jake, son thank god you're ok" said a very worried Charlie, Jake looked up and gave him a small smile "I'm ok" he said, then his smile vanished "Wait wheres…." He said, but was interrupted by Charlie "Don't worry I dropped him off over your house I told your dad to stay and watch him Leah is also there helping out" he said. Jake let out a sigh of relief he nodded but then winced "God, ok that's good to hear may I leave now?" he said to the last part at Carlisle.

He just wanted to get the hell out of there, he refused to look at the other Cullens in the eyes he couldn't bare it; it was them who through him out like a piece of trash. They all started to ignore him after _**it**_ happened. He felt betrayed by all of them.

"Yes you could, but if you feel any pain please call me or you could come here" said Carlisle, he felt bad for the teen he really liked Jake but decided to stay away not wanting to be apart of what was going between him and Edward. Jake nodded then looked up at Charlie "Then lets go" he said swinging his legs over and getting up, now that he regretted Carlisle who was closest got him before he fell "Easy, easy take it easy slow steps" he said to then teen, Jake nodded "I'm ok" he said.

He slowly got away from Carlisle and walked away fallowed by Charlie "You gave us all a pretty scare Jake" he said, Jake sighed he smiled sadly at him "I'm sorry, but hey I'm here" he said. The two walked out of the hospital in silence Charlie turned to him "You stay here I'll get the car" he said, Jake nodded staying there not wanting to get wet or wet his cast. He looked down at his cast, he was great full that it stopped below his elbow and that it was blue, "Hey he remembered my favorite color" he said in his mind. He smiled at his cast "Hey, are you ok?" said Rosalie, Jake jumped "God, can you guys stop on sneaking up on people" he said. He turned around to look at her Emmett was also with her standing next to her he looked worriedly at him, he smiled and shook his head "Why are you two even here? Why are you talking to me? I mean why _**now**_?" he said the last part bitterly.

Rosalie frowned "We were worried about you Jake….." she said but was interrupted by Jake, he shook his head no "No, no you can't don't call me Jake only my friends can me call me that" he said, he heard a car hunk at him. He turned around and was pretty great full that it Charlie "I gotta go" he said, "Jake please" this coming from Emmett, he turned around and glared at them both "It's too late for that now" he said then walked away getting into Charlie's truck.

He looked out of the window and snorted when Alice, Edward and Bella walked out to join them, he looked at Charlie "Well lets get going" he said, Charlie nodded then drove away.

Rosalie stood there shaking her head she just couldn't believe that just like that just like that it was over, she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw that it was Emmett. "What happened?" said Alice, Rosalie glared at her "Well, let's have a recap when you and these two over here were inside we went out to see if he was ok and…..its over" she said the last part sadly then walked away from them with Emmett fallowing her "Rose, wait up" he said.

Bella frowned "Wow she actually show some emotion" she said in her mind, she glad that Edward couldn't read her mind.

She didn't see the saddened look on Edward's face.

………………………………………………………………

They finally arrived at the Black residence, when they walked into the small two story house they were bombarded by people "Jake, are you ok" they said union. Jake sighed but nodded "Yeah nothing big just a nasty gash on my head but they stitched it up and just a broken arm" he said broadly. "Who was the cause of this?" said Sam with a serious expression on his face, Jake shook his head "Nobody important" he said not wanting to cause a scene; he knew that if Sam knew that it was Edward he'll blow a gasket.

He looked around the room "Where's E.J.?" he said worriedly, "He's upstairs sleeping" said Leah, Jake nodded "Thanks" he said to her. Leah gave a small smile "its ok I love that kid to death" she said causing Jake to give a small smile as well, he started to walk away "Jake who was it?" said Sam said once again. Jake sighed "Please Sam I want to see my son" he said, Sam sighed he nodded.

Jake walked up the stairs and went into his small room, well big room now. Last summer his dad Billy decided that he wanted to enlarge the place and they did it actually turned out well his once small room was now huge his wall painted red a walk in closet he had shelves in his room for his CD's as well. They also added an extra room for E.J. as well they wanted him to have his own room, but today E.J. was sleeping on his king sized bed, he walked towards the bed and laid down next to his son. His little E.J. was sound asleep

E.J. was going to turn one his very first birthday in two months, he had light tanned skin just like his father; he had bronze hair and honey eyes just like him.

He brushed away a strand of hair out his face "Sweet dreams" he said softly, "I heard what happened" said a voice, he looked up and smile when his eyes landed on Jasper sitting on the edge of his window "That must of sucked" he said. Jake snorted "Yeah it did, I saw them they were all there _**he **_was the one who was driving" he said. Jasper smiled amused "Wow didn't know that he wanted to kill you like that to make things easier for him" he said softly not wanting to wake up his nephew.

Jake looked at his sleeping son "Are you gonna stay tonight?" he said, "No not tonight there all suspicious of me" said Jasper kind of amused.

Jasper looked at the two, he just couldn't believe that his brother did this to them that he conflicted this pain on them on him for that matter. He wouldn't tell him on his face but in a way he hated him for doing this to him, to his friend Jake he didn't deserve this. When Edward did what he did he went looking for Jake not wanting him to do something stupid and that's when he found out that his best friend Jake was having his brother's baby.

That right there he took in himself to protect him. To be there for him and for his nephew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well I hope you liked the second chapter


	3. Remembering and A Reuion

A/N: Wow thanks for the really good reviews really thanks for reading and for reviewing and here's the third chapter to the story.

2nd A/N: Just to answer some questions, no Alice doesn't know about E.J. The only one who knows is Jasper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........

**Remembering and a Reunion **

Jasper looked at the two sleep both Jake and E.J. looked so at peace like nothing can harm them while they slept, he smiled at the sight in front of him he looked at the digital clock it read 1:00 A.M. he better get going then. He took one final glance at his two family members then silently closed the window not wanting any of them to catch a cold then swiftly went towards the Cullen House.

He entered through his window which was open; it was a good thing that they all had their own rooms when they wanted privacy to themselves. He closed his window then lay on his bed which was in the room. He looked at the night stand and smiled it was a picture of them with Jake in the living room, Edward and Alice took their down not wanting to answer Bella's question but he and Rosalie didn't took theirs down. He liked that picture that was day that Jake won over Rosalie, the day Rosalie and Jake became friends it was a good day.

_Flashback _

_They were all in the living room except for Carlisle and Esme who were in the kitchen fixing some dinner for Jake who was gonna stay for the night. The Cullen kids and Jake were in the living room watching T.V the only one missing was Emmett who was in Italy visiting some friends. _

_Rosalie was a wreck pacing back and fourth making Alice dizzy and uncomfortable "Damn Rose sit down you're making me nervous" she said, Rosalie sent her a glare "Well I can't help it I mean he's alone in Italy doing who knows what with who knows who" she said worriedly. _

_Jake was on the couch reading a magazine, Edward was sitting right next to him "You're hot" said Jake. Rosalie stopped pacing and looked at Jake "What?" she said confused, Jake looked up from his magazine to look at Rosalie "Look at you you're drop dead gorgeous literally he's not gonna cheat on you" he said then looked back at his magazine turning a page._

_Rosalie looked at him and smiled actually smiled at him "Thanks Jake" she said._

_End of Flashback_

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Jake woke up first he gently got out of bed not wanting to wake up E.J. from his sleep, he walked towards the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face carefully not wanting to hurt his injury from yesterday. He felt a small tug on his pajama pants he looked down and saw E.J. looking at him with those honey eyes his bronze hair all over the place. He smiled down at his son and gently picked up "Hey E.J. how did you sleep?" he said.

E.J. smiled up at him paying with his raven dark hair which was short now it stopped after his ears it was too messy "Good, what happened Daddy?" he said looking at his stitched up gash and his blue cast. Jake smiled at his son he was just too smart for his own good "Oh I feel at work E.J. nothing bad, now lets get you cleaned up" he said earning a laugh from him.

After they were done they walked down the stairs Jake holding E.J. of course and E.J. holing his stuffed Wuvey, they entered the kitchen he placed E.J. on the baby chair that they had for him there. Both Sam and Jasper bought that for him, they were the greatest uncles on earth.

He walked towards the fridge taking out the eggs and bacon when he saw through the window he was a couple walking holding hands

_Flashback_

_Jake sat down on a bench at the peer in Port Angels with Edward sitting right next to him, he turned around when Edward got up he walked towards one of those small machines where you insert a quarter and a toy comes out. He came back holding a small bracelet "Here don't say that I didn't give anything" he said with that crooked smile while he placed it on his wrist. _

_End of Flashback _

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake was in the café he decided to take E.J. placing him in the little play pin that they had for him there when he would go. Due to his injuries he would just sit behind the counter taking money and orders for the people who would sit on the stools. He looked down at E.J. who was playing with a stuffed wolf that Sam gave to him; it was a cool wolf he heard Embry once comment on it once. He smiled at his son he kneeled down picking him up he winced when he hurt his broken arm but ignored it placing E.J. on the counter "Hey buddy having fun?" he said.

E.J. let out a laugh he nodded while he held onto his stuffed grey wolf, he playfully tickled him earning a small laugh from his son not hearing the door bell jingle "Jake?" said the voice. He froze damn he knew that voice he looked up and winced "Rosalie" he said.

Rosalie looked at E.J. for a moment she frowned he looked familiar the bronze hair those honey eyes of his, she looked back at Jake "Is he?" she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: OMG! Rosalie found them and put two and two together will she tell Edward? Or will she have Jake's back?


	4. A Blast from the Past, The Truth

A/N: Wow yeah thanks for the reviews, just wanted to say that messed up clearly E.J. is just suppose to me months old going towards his first year my bad sorry if I confused some of you guys, and thanks for telling me on that too. On the next chapter will this chapter he's gonna be more baby like, just saying for you wont be confused, again sorry confusing you guys and thanks for telling me on it.

2nd A/N: F.Y.I. I return to school on Monday so I'm not gonna be able to frequently update like I used to ok, but I will update though but not as frequently but I will.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Blast from the Past, the Truth **

_**Rosalie looked at E.J. for a moment she frowned he looked familiar the bronze hair those honey eyes of his, she looked back at Jake "Is he?" she said.**_

Jake looked at her with wide eyes then looked back down on E.J. who was playing with his stuffed wolf still, good thing he was still a baby he was so clueless everything was new to him, he was glad that his son wasn't him that he'll never be him. He looked back at Rosalie he let out a soft sigh "Um Quil can you look after E.J. for a moment?" he said. Quil came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face "Sure I love spending time with my nephew" he said, when he looked at Rosalie his smile vanished "Oh, I could do something if you want" he said, Jake smiled he shook his head no "No it's ok, were gonna go talk here's E.J." he said.

He handed E.J. to Quil, he looked down at his boy and ruffled his bronzed hair earning a laugh from him then he covered his face in Quil's chest. Jake smiled at him then at Quil "I'll be back" he said.

Rosalie fallowed Jake out the door the two continued to walk it was silence for a couple of moments until Jake decided to break it "You're alone nobody fallowed you here?" he said with a bit of worry in his voice. Rosalie shook her head no "any, nobody did the others will but Jasper are with _**Bella**_" she said the last part with hate. Jake stopped at this and looked at her confused "Ok she's your brothers girl I thought you would like her I mean all of you just throw me out like a piece of trash" he said not looking at her "Well but Jasper" he said then looked at her.

She was shocked at this Jasper, their Jasper knew about the kid and didn't tell them wait if he knew that means he's known about Jake and if he's known that means he's been there for him for them for the past year. "Jasper knows?" she said masking her hurt with anger, Jake nodded "Yeah he does and don't be angry with him I'm the one who made him promise to not tell anybody, plus he's been a better friend since some people we actually became best friends" he said with a smile.

She didn't want to show it but inside she happy for him that he at least had Jasper there all the way, she let out a sigh "You have to tell me Jake" she said, Jake let out a shaky sigh and nodded "I know" was all he said.

The two walked into a park it was the park where he would always take E.J. to play and they sold some good as hotdogs here too. The two sat on a wooden table Rosalie let Jake to collect his thoughts, she gave him his space.

He let out a shaky breath "I was crushed when he left me for her, he ended up breaking all the promises that he made" he said sadly.

_Jake walked into the Diner where he was suppose to meet up with the guys Quil and Embry were of course later like usual so he took a table which was on the other side of the Diner and close to the window they had to see outside and see the people walk by. He was just 15 years old at the time. He looked around the Diner waiting for them and hoping that at least one of them will show up at least. He looked down at the table and picked up the fork and started to twirl it in his hands trying to waste time and not get bored. He frowned at this he had this weird feeling on him like he was being watched._

_He looked up and came across a kid he looked about 17 years old or maybe a year older then him, he had bronze which looked good on him, he was staring at him with this look which made his go weak on the knees. He looked down when the guy smiled at him_

_In a couple of minutes Quil and Embry came into the Diner he smiled at them "Finally I was waiting for a long as time" he said, Quil smiled at him "Now Jake language" he said making the three of them laugh, Embry took a sit next to Jake he shook his head "Man that was funny I still can't believe that your mom busted out with that, I mean were teenagers of course were gonna talk dirty" he said._

_Quil nodded "Yeah she's full of surprises, did you order already?" he said, Jake shook his head no "No I was waiting for you guys" he said. Embry nodded "Ok, well lets order" he said, Jake nodded taking the menu which was on the table, he looked up like he was gonna read the menu but in reality he wants to see if the bronze haired guy is still look at him. He looked up and he was he was still looking at him but this time he was glaring, he frowned at this he fallowed his gaze and found that Embry had his arm on the bench rest but it looked to people that his arm was on him "Wait is he jealous?" he said on his mind._

_He looked down at his menu looking for something good to eat but was still confused "Why is he glaring at Embry were just friends, and why Am I caring? He could a psycho for all I know" he said. _

_He looked up again to see that he was smiling at that._

………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_The three friends found themselves at the local bookstore trying to find something good, they decided to break up like that they could find something. Jake walked by some shelves trying to find something to engrossed on the books he didn't see anybody walking his way so he bumped into him. If it wasn't for he guys fast reflexes he would've been on the ground by now, he looked up to see who was his savior and it was guy from the Diner, he was smiling down at him "Hey you ok?" he said. He shuddered his voice sounded like honey it was the most beautiful sound that he has ever heard. He nodded "Yeah I'm ok thanks um?" he said, the guys smiled "Oh sorry my name is Edward, Edward Cullen you?" he said. Jake smiled up at him "I'm Jacob Black, but please call me Jake" he said._

_Edward unwrapped his arms from Jake giving him some space and not wanting to scare him off "Well its nice to meet you Jake" he said still smiling at him._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_He couldn't believe that he was here with this complete stranger whose name is Edward Cullen; he could be a serial killer for all he knows. He just ditched Embry and Quil at the bookstore to be here with this bronze haired god they were currently in a beautiful meadow, it was Edward's favorite place to come and think to have some space from his huge family. The two were sitting down right next to each other in the meadow it was very beautiful just like him "So what about your family?" said Jake, Edward smiled at "I have two brothers and two sisters" he said "So what about you Jake?" he said turning the tables around. _

_Jake nodded but smiled "I have two sisters Rachel and Rebecca I would've have a brother but he died when my mother was pregnant they both died a drunk driver ran into them" he said, he didn't know why but he trusted Edward. _

_Edward frowned at this "I'm so sorry Jake I didn't know" he said sadly, Jake smiled at him he shook his head "Don't worry your actually the first person I've told after it happened" he said._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_It's been a month after the meadow; they've been seeing each other for the past weeks getting to know each other._

_They were currently up in his room, his family liked him but one person her name was Rosalie who called him a mutt which odd because he didn't eve own a dog. Then there was Alice who was very pixy and hyper she loved him from on sight the first thing that she told him was "Jake you and me are gonna be great friends" she said to him. That made him smile, Jasper was cool, Emmett was just a big teddy bear he hugged him there right on the spot. Carlisle was cool too and young too which was odd, his wife Esme was so sweet like a sun set._

_Edward smiled at him he brushed a strand of his hair away "And what are you thinking about?" he said playfully, Jake smiled at him but it soon vanished. Edward frowned he sat up he looked at his partner in worry "What?" he said worriedly. Jake looked at him "I'm…I'm afraid" he said in a whisper, Edward heard it though "Why, love?" he said. Jake smiled sadly "I'm afraid of losing you" he said. Edward looked at him for a moment he pulled him into a kiss "You're not going to lose to me" he said._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Two months later……….._

_Jake couldn't understand his father and Sam didn't want him to spend his time with Edward or his family, it was just too much he couldn't understand why they were acting like this towards the Cullens. Ever since his mothers death a part of him died with her but when he meet Edward its like the old him came back and now his father and Sam and others who kicked it with Sam wanted him to cut them lose. _

_He silently walked out of his room and walked down the stairs "Can't we just tell him?" he heard Sam say, "No we can't it's against the rules of the tribe" said his father. "But why? I don't like keeping things from him, that look that your son just gave us damn! Billy were gonna end up loosing him" Sam said there was pain in his voice. Jake carefully looked around the corner they didn't see him there, Billy shook his head "I'm sorry Sam, but you know that we can't tell him anything it's against the tribe, and we can't tell him because by the looks of it the wolf jean skipped him" he said sadly. Sam looked at him in shock "Wait, so your telling me that he wont phase into a wolf that the jean skipped him" "Quil and Embry are his best friends it'll kill him if they ignore him shut him out, they have the jean in them" he said. _

_Jake walked into the room scaring them both "What?" he crooked out, Sam and Billy both looked shocked and scared, Sam was the first one to act on it he started to walk slowly towards Jake "Jake hey what are you doing down here?" he said, Jake shook his head he brushed his hands away and walked away from him "So those stories are true?" he said. He looked down at his father "So you lied to me all these years? Were you ever going to tell me?" he said, Billy tried to get closer to him but Jake moved away "I can't believe this" he said then ran out of the house._

_He ignored them both not wanting to see them, he thought about going over to Quil's or to Embry's but no that was a bad idea they'll call Sam. He had to get away he had to get away from them from here this place. _

_He ran into the woods knowing it was a bad idea knowing that Sam and the others will be in there but he needed to find him he needed to find Edward. He ran he ran more into the woods tripping over branches and getting hit, just like that it started to pour rain. Great just his luck, why did life have to against him so much? Why can't it be nice to him this just once why did it have to take everything good that was in his life? _

_He jumped when he heard a wolfs howl that's when he began to run faster he had to get away he didn't want Sam or the others to find him he had to get away it was just to much for him, it was just too much. _

_He tripped over and rock that was on the ground and fell hard that's when he broke down, letting the sobs go letting everything out he had to. He felt somebody kneel down next to him "Jake" said Edward. He started to cry even more, when Edward tried to comfort him he shook his off "Don't touch me!" he said, he moved again when Edward tried to comfort him again "I said don't just don't" he said again. _

_Edward was hurt by this "Why? What happened?" he said with worry in his voice, Jake let out a bitter laugh he looked up to see him "What? You don't know? I thought you would know since you and your family is vampires and all" he said bitterly. Edward's eyes widened "Who told you?" he said, Jake just shook his head "Nobody I put two and two together, I just learned that my father has been lying to me all this time Sam and everybody are wolfs from those damn stories" They all lied to me! To my face even my two friends Quil and Embry, but the thing that hurts the most is that you lied that you didn't have the courage to tell me" he said his voice breaking by saying each word._

_Edward looked pained by this "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because I wanted you to figure it out by yourself" he said, Jake shook his head "I am by myself I have nobody my mother is dead, my sisters' are god who no knows where, my two friends pretty much abandoned me and you too" he said. Edward grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at him "I'm here you didn't loose me I'll always be here" he said, Edward pulled him in into a hug letting him cry some more. His ears perked when he heard the wolfs coming, he picked up Jake bridal style and then they were off. They were moving swiftly across the woods then just in seconds they were in his room._

_He gently placed him on the couch that was in his large room, he exited his room looking for some towels and dry clothes for his lover not wanting him to catch a cold from the rain out there. When he came back with the towels and dry clothes Jake was still sitting on the couch staring off onto space, he closed the door behind him and walked towards Jake. Jake stayed quite for a couple of seconds "It gets better by the looks of it the wolf jean skipped me" he said, this causing Edward to stop dead in his tracks._

_Edward looked at the teen with shock written all over his face "What?" he said, Jake looked at him his eyes blood shot from the crying "I'm not a wolf, it skipped me" he said again to his lover. Edward stood up and looked away, this angered Jake he stood up too "What? You don't want me now?" Were you only interested in me because I might turn into a wolf was it all a game to you?" he said. Edward looked at "What? No I love you Jake but this changes everything" he said, Jake looked taken aback by this "What? No it doesn't its still me they can't tell what to do anymore I'm not a wolf" he said. Edward shook his head "But you could get hurt easily you'll always be in danger" he said to the teen, Jake shook his head no "No I wont because I'll have you" he said._

_Edward looked away from Jake, Jake looked hurt by this he made Edward look at him "Tell me right now, you tell me right in my face that it was all just a game that you don't want to see anymore that you never LOVED ME!" he said yelling the last part at him and not caring that if his family is hearing this right now. When Edward didn't speak he turned to walk away but Edward grabbed him and shoved him into his wall and covering his lips with his. Jake moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms his neck, Edward wrapped his arms around his waist picking the teen up and placing them both on his couch. The kiss turning very passionate, after a while he added a little tongue he smiled into the kiss when he heard Jake moan out of pleasure. He pulled away and looked at his lover "I love you" he said, after that just in one swift movement he pulled onto Jake's shirt dropping the shreds onto the floor then he did the same to his shirt dropping them next to Jake's._

_He was back on top getting to excite they both fell off his ouch onto the wooden floor but that didn't stop them._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_After that, that wonderful experience when they made love the pack and his father started little by little to but out of our their life. Just when he thought that when he thought that it was gonna get better his life, it got worse. Edward started to distant his self he even left the Cullen house for about a month, when he tried to get some information they all shut him out, the most things that hurt was that Alice his best friend was distant to. But not everyone was like Jasper would still talk to him they would get out of Forks and go to Port Angeles to have some fun, he was the only Cullen that treated him like a friend still and he was great full. But one day made it al worse he heard from Jasper that Edward has been spending all his time with a human girl, a human girl named Bella Swan._

_He knew her they were childhood friends, but no he couldn't believe it that his love of his life would cheat on him with her, so on day he decided to go over towards the Cullen house. Jasper invited him like usual he was the only one that would talk to him, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward wouldn't even say a hello to him. So he was up in Jasper's room until Jasper came in with a face that would kill "We have to go now!" he hissed, Jake frowned "What? Why?" he said confused. Jasper's eyes softened "Jake I love you like a brother and I don't want to see you get hurt" he said with pain laced in his voice, Jake frowned "What's going on?" he said not like being shut in the dark._

_Jasper shook his head "It's just too much we have to go" he said opening his window, Jake frowned walking past him and opening the door his eyes widened on what he saw there she was Bella Swan. She was currently talking to Edward, and well Edward looked happy he was holding her hand, before Bella turned around he slammed the door shut "Lets go" he said to Jasper, he just nodded and picked him and flew out of his window._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_It's a months since he and Edward made love and its been another month since he saw him with Bella, but since that day he's been feeling sick lately he couldn't even eat anymore, if he ate he would barf it out the next minute. Everything bothered him the light the smell of everything. _

_One day he was walking around the house doing some chores that's when he fainted. _

_Billy, and Sam were of course worried sick about Jacob, he looked pale and he would bark out all his food out. _

_But one day Sam discovered something that shook everybody to the core, he looking at the ancient book about their tribe hoping to find something there and that's where he found it. An old legend about their people._

_**He who can't phase will have the power to bear children to the pack.**_

_**In some cases the bearer if he finds a mate then he'll bare him children and they'll have the most powerful males.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It's been a week since he found out that he was pregnant with Edward's baby he just couldn't believe it that he was going to give birth, just that thought scared him shitless, but one thing made him feel better that Billy, Sam and the rest of the pack will help through this that they'll help him raise the baby when it comes. _

_He was scared when Jasper came over he thought that Sam was going to rip him apart but no Sam welcomed him with open arms, when Jasper was told about Jake's condition he was scared he thought that his only friends was going to leave him and tell Edward and that he going to come back and take the baby his baby. But no he did the exact opposite he happy that he was going to be an uncle, he too was going to help him out, then there that day Jasper Hale was the only vampire from the Cullen family to take step into La Push he was the only allowed in there._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosalie looked at him with shock and with forgiveness "Wow Jake I didn't know please forgive me, I didn't want to stop talking to you or being your friends but Edward said that it was the best to stop talking to you that it wouldn't be fair to Bella" "Please forgive me I'm sorry that I hurt that we hurt you like that please" she pleaded.

Jake looked at her then nodded "I never blamed you Rosalie me being mad at you at all of you made me feel better, but hey don't worry I had Jasper there to help" he said smiling at her, "Damn it's a good thing she can't read minds good thing I couldn't tell her about the rest about when I was kidnapped and almost killed for my baby" he said in his mind.

Rosalie looked at him in awe she him into a hug "Thanks you Jake I wont fail you again" she said, Jake smiled but it faltered "Rosalie you have to promise me something" he said very serious. Rosalie frowned "What?" she said worriedly, Jake looked at her "You can't tell Edward about my son" he said. Rosalie nodded and held his unharmed arm "Don't worry I wont tell him" she said assuring him, Jake nodded then smiled "So you wanna see your nephew?" he said.

Rosalie nodded and jumped off the table "Of course" she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me two days to write this up.


	5. Jealousy

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry it took me a while to update it was school's fault…lol….Next week is finals week so it'll probably take me a while again to update well here's the new chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jealousy **

It's been a week since Jake and Rosalie have reconciled, their friendship was stronger then never. At first Jasper didn't want Rosalie to be in Jake's life again because he was afraid that she'll leave him again and tell Edward about E.J. But Rosalie proved other wise she was loyal to Jake and to the promise that she made to not tell Edward about the kid.

At first Sam and the others were on the defense always watching Jake and making sure that Rosalie wouldn't open her mouth and tell Edward, but she proved them other wise she didn't tell, they were beginning to warm up to her, Leah and Rosalie were beginning to become friends. Freaky huh? There the same, they all thought that they were going to murder each other but they didn't shockingly they got along really well.

Rosalie will visit Jake and E.J. when she could, Billy shockingly welcomed her with open arms when he saw that she really cared about his son and grandson.

Jake found himself back at his home in his room with E.J., E.J. was coloring while Jake was writing in his personal journal. It was a gift from Jasper when he and Sam sneaked up on him one day back at the café, he was sitting down playing the piano thinking that he was alone he began to sing.

He smiled at the memory those two are something else, but he loves them both if it wasn't for them he would've been dead.

It was currently Saturday just in a few hours Sam and Emily were gonna come and pick up E.J., they were planning on having kids in the near future and they wanted some practice. They wanted to have some time to himself, he didn't want E.J. to be away from him but Sam wouldn't have it, plus he wanted to spend some time with his nephew.

Also Jasper and Rosalie wanted to have a night out, so Sam being Sam wanted to take E.J. for the night.

Jake closed his journal and started to pack some of E.J's into an over night bag, when he was getting the last of his things he heard the doorbell, he turned to E.J. "Hey little guy uncle Sam is here" he said, E.J. clapped jumping up and down on the bed. Jake laughed he picked up E.J. with his uninjured arm placing him gently on his chest, E.J. wrapping his tiny little arms around his neck, then he got the overnight bag. The two exited the room and started to descend down the stairs, there was Sam and Emily they both smiled when they saw them coming down the stairs "Hey Jake, E.J." said a very happy Emily. Jake smiled at her, he felt a littler weird with her knowing the whole imprint incident he felt bad for Leah. He turned to Sam "You take care of him ok" he said, Sam laughed he nodded "Of course I love the little guy" he said. They both laughed when E.J. started to squirm in Jake's arms and wanting Uncle Sam to hold him "Ok, little guy be nice to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily ok?" he said to his son. E.J. just smiled and nodded, he handed him over to Sam and gave the overnight bag to Emily "Ok, so everything is in here, if anything happens please call me oh and call me when your about to tuck him in bed I always sing to him before he sleeps" he said.

Emily nodded "Of course we'll call Jake, aw that's cute you sing to him aw" she said happily, Sam just smiled at him but nodded. After a few minutes they left Jake alone with Billy.

Billy was downstairs watching some game but soon Charlie was gonna come over to pick him then drive back to his home to watch the game. He was currently in his room getting dressed until his cell went off he answered it on the third ring

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, did Sam pick E.J. already" said Jasper on the other line.

Jake laughed into the phone "Yeah Jas he did already they just left" he said with a bid of sadness in his voice.

Jasper noticed this from the other line "Don't worry its Sam he'll take care of him" he said.

Jake sighed "Yeah I know, but I don't like being away from him" he said.

Jasper smiled into the phone even though Jake couldn't see "So are you dressed yet?" he said.

"Yeah I am why?" he said.

After he said that in a few seconds he was being thrown on someone's back then he felt wind blowing on his face then just like that he was in someone's room it was very familiar. Jasper gently placed him on his bed he smiled down at his friend when he saw the puzzled look o his face. Jake looked up at him he tilted his head towards the side "Jasper are we in your room?" he said.

Jasper broke into a smile "Yeah Jake I know you haven't been here since she came, but we'll take care of you look Rosalie is downstairs making you popcorn" "Look I'm not gonna lie Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella are downstairs watching a movie, its movie night we'll take care of you" he said hoping that Jake wouldn't blow up on his face.

Jake looked down, Jasper got nervous thinking the worse but then relief washed over him when Jake looked back up and smiled he nodded "Ok, I haven't been here over a long time" he said.

Jasper smiled, his smile grew bigger when he saw that Jake was just in simple faded blue jeans, he was barefoot shirtless showing off his good body "Sorry I'll give you some of my clothes" he said. Jake looked down and blushed he scratched the back of his head "Oops" was all he said. Jasper came back with a shirt some socks and shoes, blue hooded jacket as well. Jake took the clothes gratefully after a few seconds he was now fully clothed, he nodded "Thanks" he said.

Jasper opened his door, Jake stood there for a few moments then walked out of his room and into the hallway he let out a small breath "Damn I missed this place" he said, Jasper smiled "I missed you here" he said. The two walked down the stairs "Look I found a stray up in my room" he said when they entered the living room.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella looked at him in awe and in shock, Rosalie was sitting down on another couch with a bowl of popcorn she smiled at him "Here I got your popcorn with butter" she said. Jake smiled and walked up to her and took the bowl "Thanks Rose" he said, she smiled at him then frowned she pointed at him "Why are you wearing Jasper's clothes?" she said.

Jake smiled "Yeah I just got out of the shower, then this guy over out of nowhere whooshed me here" he said, Jake and Jasper looked at each other then busted out laughing "Yeah sorry about that" he said. The others just looked at him weird but Bella semi glared at Jake, she's known the Cullens' for a year both Rosalie and Jasper still hadn't warmed up to her yet, but then this walked in and they're all brother and sister towards him.

Emmett wanting to break his silence "Hey Jake how you been?" he said, Jake smiled at him "Good thanks, you?" he said making some civil small talk. Emmett smiled "Good, and now we could compete" he said happily, Jake frowned but then nodded when he remembered "Yeah of course but why? You know who's gonna win already" he said taunting him. Emmett glared at him playfully he shook his head "Hell no I got better, lets go right now" he said standing up, Jake nodded "Ok lets go then" he said.

Bella just stared at him with envy she just couldn't believe him too it's like there long lost brothers who just reunited, it wasn't fair she apart family not Jake she's the one who got saved by them. It felt like someone was stabbing her very painfully no this couldn't be happening it was all a dream.

Rosalie rolled her eyes she shook her head "Emmett please sits back down with some dignity" she said, Jake smiled "Yeah Em sit back down" he said. Emmett looked at Rosalie with fake hurt "Are you serious my love your siding with him?" he said, she smiled then nodded "Oh yeah" she said.

She then took the bowl away from Jake, he looked at her weird then he yelped being tackled down by Emmett the two flying over the couch. Jake landed on the bottom while Emmett was on top "Get off Em your crushing my air supply" he grunted out, Emmett just smiled in goofy way "Make me wolf boy" he said taunting the younger teen. Jake head butted him, Emmett grunted then looked down at him amused "Damn that was new" he said, Jake smiled up at him making him frown "I'll get you off" he said. After he said that he leaned up connecting his lips with Emmett's, he smiled into the kiss while Emmett stood up he shook his "I got you off" he said.

Rosalie just laughed "oh my god good thing I had my phone with me damn that's a hot picture, I wouldn't mind if you got hot and heavy with him but I'll have to watch" she said. Emmett just looked at her shocked "Rose c'mon no not gonna happen" he said, Jasper snickered "That makes both of us I took a picture too now I have something to blackmail Em with" he said playfully.

Emmett just pouted, Bella looked in with horror but of course she masked it with a fake smile "God I hate this" she said in her mind. She was thankful that Edward couldn't read her mind or read her. Edward clenched his jaw "that's nasty please stop" he said not being amused, Jake raised his brow "Damn Edward lighten up it's not like were dating but hey I don't mind the jealousy but I think your girl minds though" he said jokingly but it was a low blow. But Rosalie and Jasper smiled at that they have his back.

Alice looked on with amusement, while Bella glared at the teen native, Edward just clenched his jaw not wanting to say something that he'll regret or raise questions with Bella being there as well.

They quitted it down while Alice was picking a movie to watch, Jake's phone went off he answered it right away when he read the Caller I.D

"Hey" he said into the phone.

While the others looked on with curiosity who was the mystery person who called Jake and to make him worry in seconds. **(A/N: Not Sam someone else)**

"Hey, just wanted to call that I was gonna with the others to search" said the voice from the other line.

Jake sighed into the phone "Do you have to go?" he said with worry in his voice.

The person from the other line laughed a little "Why are you worried about me?" said the voice.

Jake smiled into the phone "What if I am" he said into the phone.

"Don't worry I'll come back" he said then hanged up.

Jake placed his phone back into his pocket "Please be safe" he said in his mind, he looked up when he felt all eyes on him "What?" he said. Alice just smiled "Who was that?" she said wanting to know, Jake just rolled his eyes "No one don't worry" he said not wanting to make a big thing about this.

Rosalie nudged him on the ribs "No who is it? That sounded like a serious convo" she said wanting to know.

Jasper sensing his discomfort took action "Hey guys c'mon let him be" he said, Jake smiled up at him and mouthed a thank you. Edward just frowned "Since when are these two are buddy, buddy?" he said in his mind not very amused.

"So what movie?" said Jasper taking the attention away from Jake, it worked nicely Alice being Alice jumped up "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" she said. Jake saw Bella tighten her grip onto Edward's hand, he looked away mixed emotions running through him. He jumped when his phone rang again but he smiled he knew who it was "Hey Sam" he said.

"Hey Jake were gonna tuck him already" said Sam from the other line.

"Ok hand the phone over to him" said Jake.

He heard the phone being passed "Hey buddy you ready for bed" he said.

He looked up and noticed again that they were watching he caught Edward's eye, he stood up "I'll be back" he said then walked away from the living room.

When he was away he began to talk again "Hey buddy you ready?" he said into the phone.

"Yes, yes" said E.J on the other line.

Jake smiled into the phone "Ok buddy which one then?" he said.

He waited for an answer but laughed when he heard Sam yell Feel This.

He nodded "Ok, Sam next time let pick next time" he said.

He waited a couple of seconds when he heard silence from the other line he nodded

What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirt  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before

After he finished the last note he smiled when he heard his little boy clapping on the other line "Goodnight buddy" he said. After E.J. giggled the call ended he smiled one more time then placed his phone back into his pocket.

He turned around and gasped "God" he said, Edward just smiled he shook his head no "Sorry it's just me Edward" he said. Jake smiled at him "Do you always have to do that?" he said, Edward just smiled one of those crooked smiles of his.

The didn't noticed that Bella was also there watching the two from the hallway she glared at Jake "Oh it's on now" she said in her mind.

**(A/N: Ding, Ding! Let the better lover win….lol)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: well that was he fifth chapter, for the people who don't know what song is it's Feel This by Bethany Joy Galeotti


	6. Jealousy Part 2

A/N: Hey ya'll I hope you guys had a nice weekend, here's the new chapter the continuation to Jealousy.

2nd A/N: Oh and rebelwilla sorry for just teasing you and not telling you a name or give you a hint that actually helps, but in this chapter the mysterious guy is finally revealed, again sorry

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jealousy Part 2**

Jake came to in Jasper's room, he frowned while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he jumped when he heard a scream but then noticed that it was the T.V. there in the screen was a girl hanging from her throat while another girl was screaming her head off. He looked up and saw Jasper with a remote he shook his head "Man that's gonna leave a mark" he said, he looked to Jake and smiled "Hey look your finally up sleeping beauty" he said jokingly.

Jake frowned "How long have I been asleep?" he said, Jasper looked amused "You fell asleep like 30 minutes into the movie, wow was it that boring to you?" he said pretty much amused. Jake frowned he scratched his head his black raven hair being a all messy giving him a cute kind of look "I don't know I remember watching then that was it, damn well it was a good sleep though" he said. After he said that Jasper smirked, he looked at him warily "What?" he said confused, Jasper then grinned "So, who's Jack?" he said. Jake just blushed he looked away "What?" he whispered too embarrassed to look at Jasper, "So Jack that's his name, aw Jake was that who you were talking to last night?" he said.

Jake just nodded "Yeah it was now it's drop it" he said, Jasper just sighed he stood up from his bed "Jake, do you like him?" he said, Jake looked at him "I can't believe this" he said what were they in the 3rd grade. Jasper looked at him for a moment but continued "Look Jake you've been given a second chance to live, what's stopping you?" he said, then walked out of the room leaving Jake to think.

He got off the bed and stretched cracking some bones by the process he let out a sigh _**what's stopping you**_ the words still fresh in his head. He looked down and found the shoes that Jasper lent him the night before and put them on and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

When he walked into the kitchen he was welcomed by the sight of Rosalie sitting down on one of the stool flipping through a magazine she looked up then smiled "Well look who's up" she said. Jake just frowned "Yeah, where is everybody?" she said. Rosalie just snorted "Nice subject change, Alice is somewhere around here, Edward is up in his room, and Bella is at her house" she said the last part happily.

Jake laughed he shook his head "Damn Rose tell us how you really feel" he said making her laugh, "Were going to the beach" said a very happy Alice. Jake just looked at her weird "Who are we?" he said not really wanting to go, Alice smiled at him "Were all going and even you so don't make any excuses you could barrow something from Jasper" she said then walked away swiftly.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Edward was up in his room not wanting to go down stairs, Edward Cullen was clearly jealous he just couldn't believe that he was jealous. But deep down he regretted leaving Jake his Jake, he didn't like the conversation that he heard between Jasper and Jake. He clenched his fists just at the thought that some other guy could be touching his making him his claiming him, he growled "What have I done?" he said in his mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Jake couldn't believe it but in the bright side he wouldn't have to pick up Jake until later so here he was at the beach sitting on the sand just some plain shorts that Jasper lent him, here he was at the beach just watching them the others in the water playing around. To his dismay Bella was also there thanks to Alice for inviting her, right now Bella and Edward were splashing each other, once a while he would notice Bella smirking his way.

He looked down at the sand his hand trialing around it just like when he was little, his mom would always bring them to the beach for they could play around the water and play with the sand.

His head snapped up when he heard a very familiar voice, he looked around and smiled when he saw him. He was in the water just in simple swimming trunks the sight was breathtaking. There he was Jack Summers with that tanned skin and the way his muscles glistened it with the water. He stood up and started to walk into the water ignoring the curious stares from the other but most importantly Edward.

He walked up from behind him he tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled at him "Jake, hey sorry for not calling you…" he didn't finish the sentence due to Jake who covered his lips with his. Jack's lips were soft; the kiss was soft and gentle. Jake pulled away and smiled at him, Jack looked at him confused "Why did you do that?" he said his voice husky which brought shivers down Jake's spine. Jake just smiled up at him "I was given a second chance to live, why not start now?" he said, Jack smiled at him and brought him closer to another kiss, the waves hit them but they didn't budge due to Jack being a werewolf.

Jack picked him taking the both of them back to the sand, Jake sitting on his lap the two just stared at each other lovingly "Thank you" said Jake. Jack just frowned "For what?" he said, Jake smiled "For putting me back together" he said. The two smiled at each other but their new found happiness was cut short when Quil, Embry and Seth ran towards them "He's back" said Quil. Jack turned to look at Jake, Jake paled when he heard those words he shook his head "No, no, no please don't let him take me again" he said pleading and fright in his voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: There I know that it was short and very fast paced but hey the action could start now.

2nd A/N: Also the romance between Jake and Jack won't last, but it'll depend on you that it if you want them to continue, but like I said it depends on you. Also just to give you a heads up someone will die.


	7. You Found Me

A/N: Yeah sorry for the people who dislike Jack…lol….but he had to be in the story he plays a very important role in the story as well, but maybe some flashbacks will shed some light on him. Also some flashbacks will explain about Jake's assault when he was pregnant and about the guy who scarred him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You Found Me**

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

It's been a week since the whole beach incident; it was a good thing that Jack had the gift of lying to people and blocking his thoughts. So Edward couldn't read on something onto on what was going on but later Jasper and Rosalie were warned and noticed about on the person on who returned.

So Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jasper and Rosalie would take turns on watching Jake and E.J., Leah would also come but she was less uptight about the whole situation and would Jake do his own thing.

Jake entered the house while he went out to go get the mail, he shuffling the bills "Bills bills, bills, bills, tax refund!" he said the last part with confusion and happiness but then his smile faltered "hm why Am I not surprised wrong address" he said. He entered the living room and smiled at the sight there was his father Bill Black with his grandson sitting on his lap while he told them about the old legends, E.J. looked on with amazement and awe.

He felt a warm on his shoulder he looked up and smiled "Hey" he said, Jack smiled warmly at him "Hey" he said back. Jack looked into the living room and smiled "So he's telling him about the cold ones I see" he said amused, Jake nodded and smiled "Yeah it's a tradition to the Blacks to pass on the stories, so now it's his turn" he said happily.

Jack smiled but then he got nervous, Jake noticed his change of mood he frowned "Hey what's wrong?" he said worriedly, Jack looked at him then down he looked back up he gave him a shy smile "Um I have something planned for you, for us is you want to that is?" he said shyly. Jake looked at him then smiled "Sure, what do you have in mind?" he said.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward was up in his room again wanting to be alone; Bella was downstairs with Alice and Emmett. He just didn't want to face her right now or ever for that matter, a part of him always blamed Bella for him leaving Jake but he was also to blame because he broke all the promises that he had made to the young teen. Damn if Bella hadn't of came here to Forks then maybe just maybe he would've been with Jake still.

Damn everything was just fucked up, Rosalie would sometime glare at him now too and Jasper well that's another story. He's hardly ever home yesterday after the beach he and Alice got into a fight which was weird because they never fought; those loved each other but that fight, something weird is going on here but what?

He wanted to talk to Jasper but deep down he knows that Jasper will bite his head off, ever since the whole Jake break up thing he's been distant very distant, he would leave and come back the next day sometimes he'll leave for a week then come back.

He, Edward Cullen had a feeling that something was going.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack and Jake were walking in the woods it was still light out, Jake who walking behind Jack frowned were they lost they have been walking for about an hour already "Um are we lost?" he said confused, Jack just laughed he shook his head no "No, don't worry were not lost hey I remember that were getting close" he said, Jake frowned "What?" he said not believing that they were in fact lost in the woods but soon found their way.

He hated the woods ever since that day that he got abducted, the memory still fresh in his mind

_Flashback _

_Jake was in the woods panting god it just hurt he's been having contractions all day but it soon got worse, he found himself in the woods he wanted to blow off some steam he just couldn't believe that Sam and the others didn't believe him that someone wanted to harm him and the baby. He heard a few twigs snap his head snapped "Jack?" he said, he frowned at the figure "Hey, go get Sam, Jack just went to get him" he said. _

_The figure just stood there looking at him and his baby bump, Jake frowned he didn't like the stare that he was receiving his eyes widened when the person walked closer towards him. _

_End of Flashback _

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Paul and Quil were walking in another part of the woods having a normal walk and were talking about Jake and E.J's safety, Paul shook his head "I thought we were done with this" he said clearly pissed off there was in no way in hell of that maniac is going to get Jake again. Quil nodded in agreement they didn't want to repeat that incident ever again last tine Jake was missing for about a month, then like a miracle they found him wondering in the woods.

_Flashback _

_They were in the woods looking for him again Sam, Jack, and Seth were somewhere else looking as well while Paul, Quil and Embry were looking in another direction they had decided to split up and look. _

_The three were walking in the woods it was almost pitch black luckily they had flashlights and torches with them as well, Paul stopped when he heard something "Wait, shh did you guys here that?" he said, Quil and Embry frowned "Heard what?" they both said. _

_They heard a twig snap, Embry crouched ready to attack but there on what came out of the bushes shocked there stood Jake, all sweaty, scared, he had a bruise forming too. _

_End of Flashback _

The two friends stopped when they heard something, it sounded like shuffling sound they both frowned. The sound was around them then just like that something came and hit Quil heard on the head knocking him out cold instantly, Paul looked down at his friend then up he growled "What are you doing here?" he gritted out.

The person just smiled "Where is he?" he said calmly, Paul smirked "Your stupid if you think that were just gonna give you him" he said. Now this got the other person ticked just like that in flash he in front of Paul grabbing him by the throat, Paul gasped for air. "You'll give him to me or I'll kill one of them each day one by one, and if I don't have him by then than I'll one then another and another" he said. He then let go letting Paul fall to the floor grabbing his throat and gasping for air, Paul looked up it was too late he now gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack and Jake were in the beach but it wasn't any other beach it was a secret beach, he had never seen this place before the woods covered this side quit well. He found himself sitting on a blanket on the sand, Jack next to him he had built a fire before it got dark.

Jack leaned in and caught Jake's lips with his own the kiss started out gentle but just as soon it got passionate, he laid Jake down on his back they continued to kiss but Jake gently pushed him back a little. "Wait I have something to tell you" he said, Jack frowned "What is it?" he said worriedly.

They both sat up, Jake looked at him at his eyes those beautiful green eyes that brought him back to life "Back at the beach, do you remember that bronze haired one?" he said, Jack thought about it then remembered he nodded "Yeah, Edward right?" he said. Jake nodded "He's um E.J's father" he said, Jack nodded encouraging him to continue, Jake smiled a bit "Well he hurt he so bad I mean I thought I was gonna die I mean I was just 15 at the time when I found out that I was pregnant and he just threw me away like a piece of trash for that girl Bella

but then I found you, you found me when no one was looking you brought me back, but lets take this slow ok?" he said. He looked at Jack again a part of him was a bit scared thinking that he would be angry with him but no there he sat a few inches away from him smiling at him with this cute dimples "Sure" he said.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam was at the Back residence talking with Billy, E.J. was up in his room fast asleep. Then both Paul and Embry walked in through the door, Embry looked like shit a bruise was already forming while Paul had hand marks around his neck which started to bruise also. He stood up "What happened?" he said fearing the answer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

You Found Me is by Kelly Clarkson

A/N: Well there's the new chapter and sorry for leaving it there but hey now the real action can begin……lol


	8. Automatic

A/N: Hey ya'll just wanted to say thanks for your wonderful support and reviews it really means a lot, and to show you guys my gratitude I added a little Jake being naughty in this chapter….lol….well enjoy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Automatic **

_Sam was at the Back residence talking with Billy, E.J. was up in his room fast asleep. Then both Paul and Embry walked in through the door, Embry looked like shit a bruise was already forming while Paul had hand marks around his neck which started to bruise also. He stood up "What happened?" he said fearing the answer._

Paul and Embry turned to look at each other then looked at Billy and Sam they both had worried sick expressions on their faces, it just made them cringe "Um he's back" said Paul, Sam breathed in hard. He nodded at the information "What happened? Are you guys ok?" he said, they both sighed "Well were walking in the woods, then we heard this shuffling sound coming from around us then Embry was knocked out cold, then _**he**_ came out he grabbed me by the throat he said that if he didn't have Jake that he was gonna kill one of us then by then if he still didn't have Jake then he'll kill another then another each day" he said.

Billy let out a growl "Is he ever gonna leave my son alone?" he said clearly pissed off, Sam looked at him sympathetically "Where's Jake, and Jack I didn't see him at all today" he said. "Jack took him out he had a surprise for him" this coming from Embry being his first words after they walked into the Black Residence. Sam nodded "Good, that he's away from this" he said.

The four didn't notice a pair of red sneering eyes staring at them from the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward was still up in his room he has been in there the whole day now, Bella left already thank god. He just couldn't bare the sight of her anymore, everything he would see her he felt sick he wanted to barf every time he would see or took a weft of her sent.

He walked out of his room for the first time that day well now it was night; now that Bella was gone he walked down the stairs and into the living room where his piano was at

He started to play the piano being one of the things that would make him feel better; he hadn't played it in a while. He started to play something that he hadn't played in a long time, it was his, it was his Jake it was his lullaby. He smiled at the memory the first time he played it for him the way his eyes glistened when he heard the smile.

He felt Alice sit next to him she didn't say anything for a while "I hadn't heard this in a while" she said, with a hint of happiness and sadness in her voice. "I know" he replied sadly, Alice looked at her brother with concern "You still have feelings for him don't you?" she said, after he hit the final key he looked at Alice "Yes, yes I do" he said.

Alice smiled sadly at him "Well? What are you waiting for?" she said, Edward frowned at her "What about Bella? I thought you liked her?' he said confused. Alice let out a small low laugh she nodded "Yeah I do, I lover like a sister but I saw the way you looked at him when he was here and at the beach when he kissed that guy" she said smiling at the last part.

Edward let out a low growl he clenched his fists his knuckles turning white "Don't remind me" he gritted out, Alice just smiled again "Look if its Jake that makes you happy that great, if its Bella then that's great too, but you have to choose Edward pick one you can't have both" she said then stood up and walked away.

Edward just sat there shocked on from what he just heard, and was a bit confused he had feelings for Bella he really did but its not same like when he had meet her. His feelings for Jake he's always loved him but he kept those feelings locked away but now they have found a way out.

_Dude just pick one _thought a very annoyed Emmett.

_Damn I hope he picks Jake_ he heard Emmett think again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It's been a week since Jake and Jack spend the night at the secret beach and since _**he **_came back.

Jake was at the café working, he brought E.J. to work not wanting to leave him he was currently in his little play pin that they had for him when he would bring his boy over. He heard the door bell jingle he looked up from the table he was cleaning and smiled, there standing in the café stood Jack Summers.

Jack stared at him with awe and with a hint of lust, Jake was currently bent over wiping a table off and those jeans didn't make it easier for poor Jack it showed off Jake's nice ass. Also the plain tee that he worse also didn't help him it just got the right places and showed off those muscles of his, Jack bit down on his lip.

He heard a very familiar laugh he turned and smiled when he saw little E.J. in his play pin looking at him, he walked over towards E.J. and gently picked him "Hey little guy having fun?" he said. E.J. nodded still laughing; he smiled back to the kid.

Jake smiled at the sight, he was glad that he found someone who was good to him and to his son. He walked to up to them "Aw the two guys that I love" he said smiling, Jack turned around and smiled at he gave him a kiss. E.J. squealed at the sight of affection. Jake ruffled his bronze hair "What's so funny?" he said jokingly then started to tickle the boy, his laughter got louder and tried to squirm away. Jack smiled at that he loved the both of them; he loved Jake and loved being around E.J. as well.

Jack nudged Jake away "Now stop Jake that's not nice" he said, Jake smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella was at school trying to pay attention to her English teacher but her mind was elsewhere. What was Edward's problem? She thought he's been acting distant lately he wouldn't come over anymore he wouldn't watch her sleep anymore.

She clinched her fist ever since that Jake and that stupid accident, what's going between them two? She said in her mind. There was no way that she was gonna let that tall freak take Edward away from her, no she wasn't going down without a fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was already closing time; it was Jake's turn to close the café tonight. Jack took Jake back home. He heard the door bell jingle not looking up while he closed his register "Sorry were closed" he said, "Too bad I really wanted some coffee" said the voice. He tensed he knew that voice, he looked up and saw Edward "What do you want?" he said. He had to get home to his son and to Jack.

Edward let out a sigh "I wanted to talk to you, and to apologize" he said, Jake frowned he nodded but the last part angered him, "Ok, so talk and what did you want to apologize for? Did you want to apologize on how you broke my heart? When you cheated on me with Bella? When you took my second family away from?" he said raising his voice a bit.

"I'm sorry ok; I didn't mean it to happen ok? It just happened" said Edward his voice rising a bit as well, Jake shook his head "Don't ok, don't turn this on me ok you're the one who left you're the one who broke me" he said now yelling. Edward looked at him then away then back at him "I still love you" he said, Jake looked at him with hurt in his eyes "I have to close" he said. He turned off the lights then out he held the door for Edward who walked out, he locked the door it was silent for a bit until Edward broke it.

"I still love you" he said again, Jake turned to him with a cold stare he pointed at him "You cold bastard" he said then walked away.

Edward sighed it didn't go as planned, but he wasn't gonna give up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake walked into his home, the fight with Edward still in his mind but he shook it off. His dad was already in bed, he walked up to his room and smiled at the sight there on his bed was Jack and E.J., Jack was asleep with E.J. on his chest. He walked more into the room and sat on his bed staring at them both, at the two people that he loved, Jack woke up by then "Hey" he said sleepily "Hey" whispered back Jake.

He looked down at his sleeping boy, "Here let me put him in bed" said Jake, Jack shook his head "Nah I'll do it you worked all day" said Jack.

Jack stood up gently cradling the little boy in his arms, he walked out of the room and into his room and gently placed him on his tiny bed, placing the covers on him but before he left he kissed him on the forehead.

He silently crept out of the room and back into Jake's room, as soon as he entered the room Jake pulled him into a kiss. He pulled him close depending on the kiss slowly lifting up his shirt, he heard Jake moan. He lifted up his arms letting Jake take off his shirt he pulled him into another kiss more eagerly this time, Jake moaned when he felt his tongue in his "Are you sure?" whispered Jack.

Jake answering his question pushed him down onto his bed, he slowly took his shirt he smiled when saw Jack's shocked and amused face.

put on my white dancing shoes,  
I know that I'm a handsome dude,  
But you are more than beautiful, yeah  
So why is it that I deserve

So automatic is unheard of,  
(It's automatic)

He slowly unbuckled his belt then proceeded to unbutton his pants, he turned around letting Jack look at his bare back and see his ass.

The way you move your body babe  
It drives me wild  
(It's automatic)  
I love the way your looking babe  
You're just my style  
(It's automatic)  
Sexy, and you don't even know it babe  
You gotta know it babe  
(It's automatic)  
Like what you do, the way you're doing me

He let his pants fall, he turned back just in his boxers and slowly walked towards the bed and started to crawl onto Jack, he covered his lips with his. That's when Jack lost it; he wrapped his arms Jake and rolled them over him being on top now.

Jake's hands roamed down to Jack's bare back then down onto his pants he started to undo his pants Jack took them off the two now just in there boxers there hard members robbing on each other.

Jake moaned again "Take me" he whispered into Jack's ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward didn't know the feeling that he was having but he didn't like it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

LOL….well there it is funny how Edward having that feeling that something was off…I wonder hoe he'll react when Jack made his Jake his already…lol…Well I hope you guys liked the new chapter


	9. The Encounter

A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for the cool reviews and for the wonderful support as well, and just to clarify you'll probably get mad but Jake didn't sleep with Jack to prove a point because he's still in love with Edward. He did it because he choose to live again his second life….lol….so sorry….but don't worry Jake/Jack will end in like two more chapters, and to make it up to you guys there's gonna be a little Jake/Edward in this chapter. Well enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Encounter **

"Jake is he my son?" said Edward.

Jake looked up at him he winced when he saw that sad pained expression on his perfect pale features, he let out a sigh he nodded "Yes he is, E.J. is your son" he said.

_**A few hours earlier **_

Jake smiled he's been doing that a lot lately ever since that night with Jack he's been happier. It's been about two weeks since that night actually. Jack has been staying a lot lately he slept with him in his room and would even read to E.J. and would tuck him in bed. Jake was just happy he has finally found someone worth being with.

He got up from his smiling again he looked in the mirror and his smile widened even more liking on what he saw in the mirror. He got his hair brush

_Falling in love, falling in love again  
Falling in love again with you  
Falling in love, falling in love again__  
_

Singing the notes very perfectly using his hair brush as a mike

_Falling in love again with you  
Sometimes I think about you  
And I remember all the things we went through  
And I realize that I need you  
I've fallen so in love with you_

He turned around and smiled when E.J. clapped and jumped up and down on his bed, he smiled putting the brush down and going over to his son and picking him up "Hey little buddy, did you like the show?" he said jokingly. E.J. just laughed nodding his cute little head, Jake smiled "Ok thanks little man lets go down stairs" he said.

He walked down the stairs with E.J. in his arms, he looked down at his baby boy and smiled "Damn I can't believe that next month he's gonna be one his very first birthday" he said in his mind.

They entered the kitchen he smiled when he saw Jasper in the kitchen "Hey Jass, where's Rose?" he said, Jasper smiled "Hey, well look at you Mr. Smiling boots, she's at home" he said. Jake smiled he placed E.J. on his chair "Well little man what do you want? Pancakes or Eggs?" he said. E.J. thought about it for a moment he looked so cute thinking about it then he smiled "Pencakes!" he said.

Both Jasper and Jake laughed at that, he nodded "Ok, right up little man" he said, he turned around and smiled Jasper stood there with a plate with Pancakes "Thanks, sneaky bastard" he said.

Jasper smiled "Your welcome" he said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward was up in his room, he had this feeling that something was gonna happen but couldn't place it. He asked Alice about his feeling but she was just as clueless as him she couldn't see anything. Edward frowned crossing his arms over his chest, he groaned when he heard Bella enter the Cullen home.

He stood up and made a quick dash out his large window and flew into the woods, he stopped on a tree branch. He took a moment and looked over at the woods, he smiled. He missed the woods.

The woods reminded him of him, of his Jake. His true love, Jake was indeed his true love but Bella just ruined everything with her silent mind. But he knew that it wasn't Bella's fault it was his, it was his fault he was to blame. It was Edward Cullen's fault not Bella Swans. He took a sit on the branch.

He felt the branch above him move; he looked up and found Emmett looking down at him with that goofy smiled of his. "So, when are you gonna stop moping and start fighting for him?" he said. Edward frowned he shook his head "He hates me, plus he already found someone else to be happy with" he said.

Emmett frowned at that, Edward never gave up on things that easily. He stood up and lowered himself on the branch that Edward was on "Look if you truly love him, then you'll fight for him" he said. Edward opened his mouth but Emmett didn't let him "Look if its about Bella, I don't care, look I care about her but no offense she's not the one for you" he said.

Edward looked in front of him seeing nothing but the green of the trees. He gave a small smile "I like it here, it reminds me of him" he said. Emmett smiled he nudged his brother "Go after him" he said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flash Forward _

_Jake turned around and faced Edward he had a look that could kill, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he gritted out._

_Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Jake didn't let him "Your not the one who has to tell him why your not there everyday" he said sadly. _

_End of Flash Forward _

Jake smiled E.J. was running around the water trying not to get wet. He reminded him of himself when he was little. They were at the beach, Jack and Jasper thought it would be a good day for a day out at the beach.

He gasped when felt cold water on him, he looked up and saw a smiling Jasper "You ass!" he said. Jasper just laughed and ran away, Jake stood up and started to chase him around the beach "Get back here" he yelled, he gasped when he felt strong arms lift him up "Aw c'mon Jake let him be" said Jack. He opened his mouth but closed it when Jack through them both into the water.

He broke up onto the surface laughing he playfully shoved Jack away "You ass" he said, Jack smiled pulling him closer "But I'm your ass right?" he said in a very cute dorky way. Jake smiled he nodded.

He looked back at the sand and smiled E.J. and Jasper were building a sand castle "Nothing can't ruin this day" he said pulling Jack into a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella and Alice were up in her room, Bella looked around she frowned "Hey where's Jasper?" she said. Alice let out a sigh she shook her head "I don't know he's distant and leaving in the middle of the night then coming back very late" she said sadly. Bella frowned "That's weird" she said.

Alice nodded then smiled jumping off her bed "Hey, I have an idea let's go to the beach" she said, Bella nodded also smiling "Ok" she said. She needed a day out to clear her head, plus she wanted to spend the day with Edward.

Edward and Emmett both arrived back at the Cullen House, Bella walked up to them "Hey, were going to the beach dress up" she said. Edward frowned he didn't like the beach the last time he went he saw Jake his Jake sucking face with some guy. He opened his mouth to protest but Emmett beat him "OK! We'll go" he said clearly happy about going to the beach.

He let out a sigh knowing that this was a loosing battle, he nodded as well "Ok, I'll get ready" he said then walked away. Bella frowned she was hurt that Edward didn't even touch her. She looked at Emmett but he just shrugged then walked away.

The drive to the beach was silent and awkward but Alice wouldn't take and talked the whole way towards the beach. Rosalie was also there in the car with them. She didn't want to go wanting to be with Jake, Jack, Jasper and with little E.J. But she said ok not wanting to raise questions.

They finally arrived to the beach, they parked the car. The walk to the beach was silent too it was just plain awkward. Edward turned around there was a few people in the beach. He looked at Bella then looked away feeling sick all of a sudden. Bella noticed that and pouted why wouldn't Edward look at her?

Edward kicked at the sand, Emmett sensing his discomfort nudged him "Let's get in the water c'mon" he said.

A small ball rolled to his feet, he kneeled down and picked it up. He smiled at the small boy that ran towards them he handed him back the ball "Tink you" said the boy then ran away.

He smiled at the little boy, something about him it felt like he knew him. When he handed him back the ball this warm feeling washed into him, but the feeling was nice. The little boy had bronze hair just like him also honey colored topaz eyes just like him.

He frowned when the little boy ran towards someone familiar wait three familiar people. His eyes widened when he saw Jasper with them, he nudged Emmett and pointed at them. Emmett fallowed his on where he was pointing and frowned "Hey Rose why is Jasper over there?" he said.

Rosalie frowned "What?" she said then her eyes widened "Shit" she said.

Edward frowned when he also saw Jake there, his eyes widened when he picked up the little boy and cradled him in his arms "Well, well what do you know I found you Edward Jacob" he said. Now that got their attention. Rosalie just shook her head no "Oh my god" she said in her mind. She was clearly freaking out.

Jake frowned he had the feeling that he was being watched he looked up, his eyes landed on a small group then his eyes widened he shook his head "Shit" he said in his mind. Jasper frowned when he felt fear and panic coming from Jake he looked up, there not too far stood Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie looked scared and panicked not know on what to do.

Edward looked at Jake then at the boy that was in his arms, putting two and two together he gasped. The boy a looked a couple of months old look like heading to his first birthday. Oh my god it made sense now, Jasper leaving in the middle of the night then coming back very late. The way he smelled when he came back, damn also Rosalie would leave then come back. Oh my god they both knew about it and didn't tell him. How? Why?

Oh my god that little boy was his child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: OMFG! LOL….Ok well he found out oh the drama I wonder how Bella will react?

2nd A/N: Also I've been thinking a lot lately I've debating on posting another story, should I post a Twilight Lost based story up on here? I mean I have it planned out already on which Twilight characters will play the LOST characters and all. But should I? Or a crossover is better?


	10. Sneak Peek

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry this isn't a new chapter actually it's a sneak peek I need you guys to be very honest ok, it's a new story that I'm working on. Also kudos to the person who figures out the storyline, the story is loosely based on but I'll re-write everything and put new stuff……lol.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jake and Tyler were getting ready for bed, it was their curfew already after all just when the two were getting into bed Mother Sarah walked into the room. She smiled brightly at the two, they were trouble makers but she loved them dearly. "Goodnight my sons'" she said sweetly, both Jake and Tyler smiled at her "Goodnight Mother Sarah" they both said. She kissed both on the forehead, but before she left the room she turned off the light. The room welcoming the darkness.

When the two heard the door shut close and heard her walking away, Tyler took out his flashlight and pointed it at Jake "Are you sure about this?" he said with worry and nervousness in his voice. Jake smiled at his friend he nodded "Sure, sure" he said, then the two got out off bed and started to get ready.

………………………………..........................................................

Meanwhile at the Cullen Mansion

Renee, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward were all eating in the dining room, most people would think that they were a happy family and loved each other and were always there for each other. But no, people were wrong, hell wrong. Carlisle hated his family he hated his wife with a passion Renee Cullen. He also hated his son Edward Cullen, but he had a soft spot for his daughter Rosalie though, that was it.

But most of all he hated Renee, because of her the love of his life Esme Sanz was gone nowhere to be heard of again. He missed her dearly, everyday it's been 16 years since she disappeared from his life. He had to go through the pain everyday.

Feeling annoyed he stood up and walked away "Carlisle!" yelled his wife Renee, but he ignored her "I have to work" was all he said to her then walked away.

Renee looked down at her plate she shook her head "How can he treat me like that? I'm the mother of his children" she said in her mind. She then looked up at her two kid Edward and Rosalie and smiled at them. They both smiled back but both of them were sad, shit they were sad everyday.

Edward Cullen is three years older then Rosalie, he's 20 years old while Rosalie was 17 years old.

Edward Cullen was the playboy of the family, he had beautiful bronze hair those honey topaz eyes that drove both men and women crazy. He loved to have sex and to play with people. Rosalie Cullen was a different story she was well how the people put it a spoiled bitch, or rich bitch the one you prefer. She couldn't wipe her own ass if she had to, she couldn't do anything. She loved to shop.

………………………………................................................................................................

_Time Skip _

Both Jake and Tyler were in the local club called El Rodeo, they were having a blast. Jake was in a simple white tee and faded blue jeans but he also had on a cowboy hot which looked good on him, while Tyler was in polo shirt and dark blue jeans. The two smiled at each other "Damn good thing that I came with you" said a laughing Tyler. Jake smiled at his friend he nodded "Yeah, good thing" he said.

The two boys were orphans, Tyler was left at the convent just two weeks later after he was born, while truth to be told Jake was a mystery.

Edward and his best friend Jasper Hale walked into the club, Edward looked around the place he had on a 'you got to be kidding me look'. He turned to his friend "Wow interesting club you took me to" he said, Jasper just rolled his blue eyes "dude just have fun, this place is bomb" he said.

The two walked more into crowed place, then something caught Edward's eye. There he was he was dancing with some other guy he looked drop dead sexy in that cowboy hat. He nudged Jasper he pointed to where Jake and Tyler were dancing "Hey look over there" he said. Jasper fallowed where he was pointing then smiled he shook his head "Ok, ok lets go I'll be into guys today just for you" he said causing Edward to laugh.

The two made their way to where the dancing friends were at, Jake and Tyler were having a blast until someone cut in between them. Jake looked to see who it was, Edward smiled at him "Hey sexy what's up?" he said. Jake just rolled his grey eyes he shook his head no "Not you that's for sure" he said laughing then got Tyler by the arm and the two walked away.

Edward just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face, that was the first time that someone turned him down. He shook his head "Who the fuck does he think he is" he said he was clearly pissed off. While Jasper tried muffling his laugh.

Jake then walked on the stage, the beat of the song play already for him.

Edward just looked at him, damn he looked fine up there.

……………………………….............................................................................................

Jake and Tyler were sneaking into their room, through the window. The two went inside of their room, Tyler let out a small chuckle "Damn that was fun, and the best part we didn't get caught" he whispered. Jake nodded "yeah that was tight, we didn't get caught this time" he whispered back happily.

Then just like that the lights turned on, the two froze then looked away. Mother Sarah looked pissed. Jake then looked at her "Look, I'm sorry we went to visit my mothers grave and Tyler here went with me" he said. Tyler nodded playing along, then Jake shook his head then looked at Tyler "Let's tell her the truth man" he said. Tyler just looked at him with a 'yeah right look' on his face. "Look, Tyler here had yellow fever so I took him to the hospital we didn't want to worry you guys" he said.

Mother Sarah just looked at the two, she crossed her arms over her chest "That's the last straw Jacob Black, you're leaving the convent you wont stay here anymore" she said.

Jake just looked at her, he couldn't believe it he was getting kicked out of his home. Tyler looked on he shook his head no, no he couldn't loose his best friend his brother.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Ok, well there I hope you guys liked it. Be honest guys ok? This story will be called Collision. Now be on the look out ok, because I wont update Coming to Terms until I have reviews on this little sneak peek, ok? LOL

I'm also working on a Jake/Emmett fic which will be called Shattered Glass.


	11. The Moth

A/N: Hey just wanted to say thanks for your wonderful support, and sorry for the long wait I just got a new laptop and I've been transferring my old stuff onto the new laptop. Also I'm gonna post a sneak peek on a new story that I'm working on and I want feedback on it, also there's three summaries and I need help on which one to post.

2nd A/N: Also thanks for the reviews for my little sneak peek it really meant a lot to me. That story will be posted later when I'm done with Coming to Terms and when I finally update All of Us.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**The Moth**

He couldn't breath, it was like somebody was standing on him squeezing his lungs not letting him breath. He felt like he was underwater like someone was holding his head under the water, it was like someone was enjoying this. Like God himself liked to play with him, like he loved to see him suffer. First he took his mother and baby brother away that night, then his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca left. And now this, it was just too much. He couldn't handle it anymore, it was just too much.

………………………………....................................................

Meanwhile at the Cullen Home

There was so much tension that you could practically cut it through with a knife, the Cullens sat in the living room, to Edward's dismay Bella was also there. God could this day get any more worse, damn he hated her with a passion it was her fault that he lost his love and his child.

Bella sat next to him on the couch she tried to grab his hand to try to sooth him but Edward pulled back, he looked annoyed this hurt Bella dearly. Well hey newsflash bitch this is your fault.

Jasper and Rosalie looked somewhat nervous they didn't know what to do, they promised Jake that they wouldn't say anything. But this just complicated things a lot, they were stuck they wanted to tell him the pain that he caused and that he should leave Jake alone. That he's happy now with Jack Summers his son and rebirth.

Carlisle tapped his foot, he was clueless he and Esme didn't know what happen to their children, in one moment there happy and going to the beach then the next.

Esme looked on she hated silent moments "Well, anybody going to say something?" she said to her children. There was a moment of silence, then Edward broke it "Well, by the looks of it Jake has a child, my child" he said bitterly then stared at both Jasper and Rosalie.

Jasper glared at him he shook his head "Don't dump this on us, its your fault in the first place" he said raising his voice. Edward was taken a back then he stood up "So you knew about him? The both of you?" he said raising his voice as well. Both Jasper and Rosalie stood up, the two nodded.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Bella just looked on.

"Yes we knew" said Rosalie crossing her arms over her chest, she then nodded towards Bella "Its your fault, if you didn't leave him for this then maybe you two would've been happy with your child" she said evenly. Bella stood up "You and Jake?" she said, she knew in a way by the looks that Edward would send Jake.

Edward looked annoyed beyond this point, he nodded "Yeah, we and Jake we were in love" he said. Bella shook her head "I can't take this right now" she said then walked away. Alice watched her leave, she would've fallowed her but she needed to know more about Jake and her nephew.

Rosalie rolled eyes "Finally" she said annoyed. Edward just stared at them both "Why didn't any of you tell me?" he said, Jasper let out a laugh "And what hurt him again, leave him again, you don't deserve him and plus don't do anything he's happy with Jack and E.J. finally has the father that he never had" he said. Edward charged towards Jasper, but Emmett got in between the two blocking Edward from Jasper. "Edward stop" he said to his brother.

Edward tried to get out of Emmett's grasp but it was no use, Emmett was just too strong. Both Carlisle and Esme stood up from their spot in the couch "Is this true son?" said Carlisle to Jasper. Jasper nodded "Yes, Jake got pregnant with Edward's baby, Edward dumped Jake for Bella, he was hurt he was crushed I never felt so much pain and sorrow; I helped him out with E.J." he said.

Edward looked shamed he couldn't believe that he caused so much pain to the person that he loved, well loves his true love how could he do this to him?

……………………………….........................................................

Meanwhile at the Black Home

Jake was up in his room with E.J. while Jack, Sam and Billy were downstairs talking. He just couldn't believe that it happened that Edward knows about E.J. He was scared, he didn't want Edward to take him away E.J. was his son. He just couldn't bare to loose him, he wouldn't bare it, it was just too much.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and found Jack looking down at him, those green orbs of his always seemed to calm him down. He looked away his eyes landed on his sleeping son. Jack fallowed his stare, he took a sit next to him and pulled him into a hug. Jake resting his head on Jack's muscled chest, the two stayed like that in silence for a couple of moments. "I'm scared" said Jake, Jack frowned he looked down at Jake "Of what?" he said. Jake buried his face into his chest inhaling his scent, he always smelled of ocean and breeze it always seemed to calm him down, "I'm scared on what Edward is gonna do, I'm scared that he'll take my son away" he said his voice breaking.

Jack lifted up his chin gently making Jake to look at him "He wont do that Jake, I wont let him take E.J. away from you" he said. Jake nodded placing his head on his chest again, there was silence for a couple of seconds "But, I think you should let him see E.J." he said, Jake sighed he nodded into his chest "I know" he said.

He didn't like the idea of Edward being around his son, but he had a right to know his son.

Damn he felt so trapped at the moment. He didn't know what to do at the moment.

……………………………….............................................................................

Back at the Cullen Residence

Edward was up in his room he wanted to be alone at the moment, he didn't want to be disturbed.

Alice was in the living room, she shook her head she couldn't believe that she had a nephew but what hurt the most was that Jasper didn't tell her. Her head snapped up when she heard someone enter the living room, Jasper stood there looking out of the window into the woods he let out a low sigh.

Alice stood up "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" she said with hurt in her voice. Jasper turned around he looked at her he shook his head "Because I promised him that I wouldn't, plus I took an oath that I wouldn't let anybody hurt him again or my nephew" he said. Alice opened her mouth to say something but closed it she covered her nose "What's that?' she said.

Jasper turned around, there coming out of the woods was Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Seth, Jake and Jack. He noticed that Jake had E.J. in his arms a little blue blanket wrapped around him.

Jasper blinked, he stood back from the window.

Alice went up to open the door for them, while Jasper went up the stairs to go get Edward.

He walked into the hallway "Emmett, Rosalie get out and go downstairs" he said knowing that they heard him. He finally made it to Edward's door "Edward, there's someone here to see you" he said.

"Jasper leave let me be" said Edward from the other side of the door. Jasper shook his head no "Jake is here" he said. Then just liked that Edward's door flew opened he swiftly made passed by Jasper and went down the stairs.

When he arrived into the living room he found Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett around Jake they were all smiling, they all looked up when Edward entered the living room.

Jake looked at him then down at E.J. who was now awake he looked up again "Would you like to meet your son?" he said. Edward just nodded, Jake walked up towards Edward, Edward gently took E.J. into his arms, topaz eyes stared at topaz eyes. Edward smiled down at E.J. who closed his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep "He's beautiful Jake" he said.

Jake smiled, "What's his name?" he said. Jake gave a small smile "His name is Edward Jacob, Edward Jacob Black" he said. Edward smiled if vampires could cry he would've right now at this moment.

Edward looked up his smiled faltered a bit when Jack entered the room, Jake turned around and smiled.

………………………………....................................................

_**Time Skip**_

Jake was at the beach the sun was already setting. He smiled to himself. He walked more into the beach taking off his shirt. Now just being in simple shorts and bare foot his feet touching the sand he loved how the water felt on his feet.

He looked to his right when he saw something, he smiled it was a moth he was flying into the sky. He was finally free just like the moth he was finally flying.

……………………………….................................................

Billy was at the house he wheeled himself into the kitchen getting himself something to drink. Jake and E.J. were out strolling around he smiled to himself that boy finally had the father that he never had. He heard the door open "How was your walk boys?" he said.

When he looked up his eyes widened "You?" he gritted out.

The guy nodded "Yeah me" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: There you guys have it the new chapter to Coming to Terms, sorry to leave you guys here….lol….Jack/Jake will end very soon don't worry guys. The story is also coming to an end, and yes there will be a sequel, I have plenty of idea to this story.


	12. Do No Harm

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for letting you guys in a cliffhanger last chapter…lol…it wasn't my attention, wait maybe it was…..lol…again sorry…..well here's the new chapter to Coming to Terms

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Do No Harm**

Sam was at home with Emily the two trying to enjoy a night alone, something that the two lovers never would do, due to the pack. But the today it was a free day, nothing can ruin today their day off. There nothing no pack meeting, nothing, they hadn't heard anything or seen any signs off _**him**_.

The two lovers were at the couch enjoying a heated make-out session, just when Emily started to unbutton Sam's shirt. The door flew open and in came in a worried and frightened Quil and Embry carrying a very out and bloody Billy Black.

Both Sam and Emily jumped off of each other and motioned Quil and Embry to lay him down on the couch. "What happened?" said a very frantic Emily, both Quil and Embry shook their heads "I don't know we found him like this" said Embry not looking at Billy. Can't see the sight in front of him.

Emily looked like she was going to start to cry "Oh my god, where's Jake and Jack?" she said.

………………………………..........................................................

Both Jack and Jake were in the woods going to their secret spot. Jack had dropped off E.J. with Leah, wanting to spend the night with Jake just the two of them and plus he had a surprise for him to.

The two lovers made their way into the woods, it was already dark out but you could still see out, due to the stars above and the full moon. The sight was just beautiful. The two were hand in hand, Jack leading Jake into the little path that will take them to their secret spot.

After a couple of minutes they finally arrived to their secret beach, Jake gasped at the sight it was just too beautiful. There in front of them was a little shelter with blankets and rose peddles also there were candles lighting the sight giving it a lovely glow.

Jack smiled "Do you like it?" he said, Jake nodded "Yeah I do, it's beautiful Jack" he said. He turned to look at his lover "Its perfect, just like you" he said. Jack smiled showing off his perfect straight white teeth, "Well its good to know" he said, then kissed Jake on the lips. The kiss was very lovingly and gentle, the two then broke apart then walked towards the beautiful lit spot.

………………………………............................................................

Back at Sam's place

Quil and Embry were getting towels and water to clean the blood off of Billy and to inspect his injuries. Emily who was in the background crying her eyes watching the boys do their work "We should call Dr. Carlisle he is a doctor and could help him" she said her voice breaking. Embry looked at her like she was crazy "Are you crazy? He's a bloodsucker" he said. Sam shook his head "She's right he could help him" he said already grabbing the phone and dialing Carlisle's number.

……………………………….....................................................

At the Cullen House

Edward was up in his room again not wanting to see Jasper and Rosalie, a part of him was still angry at them for not telling him about his son.

He just still couldn't believe that he has a son, a beautiful boy names E.J. Jake did a good job. He just wished that he could turn back time and maybe just maybe he and Jake could've been happy with their beautiful baby boy. He had a lot of what if's going on in his mind.

Being lost in his mind he didn't hear the knock from the other side of the door until Alice walked into the room "Edward's its Jake" she said her voice full of worry. That's what got through Edward's head that his Jake was in trouble.

………………………………........................................................

Meanwhile back at the Sam's House

Sam, Quil and Embry were doing everything they could to clean Billy's wounds but it was just too much blood everywhere, Emily just stood in the background watching everything sobbing.

They heard a knock on the front door, Emily ran to get not wanting to watching the gruesome sight and hoping that it was Carlisle. She opened and the door she let out a sigh of relief she let the doctor and his family into the house. She took them into the living room and had to turn away not taking the sight.

Carlisle walked up towards them with his bag, Edward, Emmett and Jasper behind him. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stayed trying to comfort the crying Emily.

Rosalie looked around the small house and frowned "Emily? Where's Jake?" she said worriedly. Emily hiccupped "I don't know neither he and Jack are answering their phones" she said her voice breaking again. Alice and Esme looked worried for the young Black and for their nephew and grandson. Rosalie took out her phone "I'm gonna call Leah, maybe she knows" she said.

……………………………….............................................

At Leah's House

Both Leah and E.J. were in the living room watching a movie and were now currently waiting for Seth with the pizza. Leah's phone went off Stronger by Kanye West felling the room. She answered it on its fourth ring.

"Hello?" she said in the phone.

"Leah thank god, is Jake with by any chance?" said Rosalie on the other side of the phone.

Leah frowned "No, Jack took Jake somewhere special E.J. is here with me were watching a movie and waiting for Seth for pizza, why what's wrong?" she said worriedly into the phone.

Rosalie sighed on the other side of the line "It's Billy he in pretty bad shape, we've been calling Jake and Jack but nobody is answering" she said worriedly.

Now this gave Leah a bad feeling "I don't where they are but don't worry Jack will protect Jake, and E.J. is here with me" she said.

"Ok keep E.J there with you guys at all times ok? Don't let him out of your sight, and if you hear from Jake or Jack please tell them and call me ok?" said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I will" said Leah then the call was over.

Leah placed her phone back in her pocket she looked down at E.J. who was still into the movie.

………………………………................................................................................

Back at the beach

Both Jack and Jake were oblivious on the events that were currently taking place.

Jack and Jake were in the little shelter that Jack had belt for them. Jake was on his knees with Jack. Jack took off his shirt then helped Jake with his. "I love you" said Jack, "I love you too" said Jake. They both shed their pants, both sitting just in their boxers. Jack was the first one to make a move just as he kissed Jake making him lay down on his back. He went with Jake nibbling on the other boys lip, he heard the younger boy moan, a grin spreading onto his face as he broke the kiss.

Jack kissed his jaw, tracing along the bone then went for his neck he smiled again when heard another moan escape Jake's lips.

He messaged Jake's thighs, he then kissed down his chest, kissed his stomach he trialed down onto his boxers. He started to pull on the piece of clothing when it was off Jake pulled him back up for another kiss.

The two were kissing very passionately Jack's tongue exploring every ounce in Jake's mouth, his hand then trialed down onto his erection and started to softly stoke the boy. Jake let out a low moan, thrusting into Jack, a moan escaping Jack. Jack then took off his own boxers, the two now were fully naked.

Jake pulled his back into another kiss wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, moaning when Jack thrusted into him.

………………………………................................................................................

While back at Sam's House

They were still working on Billy. While they were cleaning him up and patching up his wounds he woke gasping "Bring him some water" said Carlisle, Emmett nodded then disappeared into the kitchen then was back with a cup of water.

Carlisle took the cup and gently pressed the cup onto Billy's lips, Billy took a couple of weak sips. Carlisle then placed the cup onto the coffee table that was in the living room. "Billy what happened?" said Sam beating Carlisle.

Billy looked at them weakly due to the amount of blood loss "Wh….where's Jake?" he said. Sam frowned "He's safe he's with Jack" said Sam. Edward clenched his jaw, Alice smacked him on the shoulder.

Billy coughed "It was him" he said, Quil frowned "Him who?" he said. Billy coughed again "Please take care of my son don't let him get to him" he said his voice breaking. Carlisle frowned "Who? Who Billy?" he said, Billy coughed again "it was Tom" he whispered.

"Please take care of my son and my grandson" he said then in a couple of moments Billy Black was dead.

Emily gasped "Oh my god" she said.

Edward looked on at Billy's dead body, then turned to look at Sam "Who is Tom?" he said wanting to know some answers on who was hurting his love.

………………………………..................................................................................

It was daytime already last nights events still on everyone's mind. Edward was at the beach, the beach being behind Sam's house. He looked onto the beach liking how the waves crashed into the rocks, "Beautiful sigh isn't it?" said Sam.

Edward nodded "Yeah it is, now I know why Jake loves this place so much" he said, Sam nodded a small smile appearing then left as just it came. Edward let out a small sigh "I'm sorry about Billy" he said, Sam nodded "Thanks for helping" he said.

Sam then looked away he let out a sigh "How, how are we going to tell him?" he said. The others soon came out as well wanting to be out at the beach and not inside anymore, Billy was still on the couch with a blanket over him.

It was just too sad, Billy Black was dead. It was a sad day and Jack and Jake were still a no show.

Alice turned around then sighed "It's just too sad" she said sadly. The others turned and saw what she was looking at. Jack and Jake were walking up to them, Jack had his arm around Jake. Jake looked too happy the two were smiling.

Sam let out a sigh, then started to walk towards the two lovers. While the others stayed behind.

Edward just looked on.

Sam walking up to the two, the two smiling up at him then stopped when Sam looked serious.

He looked on, Jake's smiled leaving his face the pain and sorrow showing on those beautiful features of his. He took a step back prompting Jack's arms to slip away from him. Jake's bottom lip quivered.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There that was very sad huh…..I decided to cut the sex scene between Jack/Jake because I thought you guys wouldn't be able to handle it….lol…..ok FYI Jack and Jake will end this time in two chapters. Finally…..huh……lol…I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Abandoned

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews and yeah sorry for the Jake/Jack fluff in the last chapter but it had to happen and also for killing off Billy……but this chapter is very important so pay very close attention…..this what pretty much changes every bodies lives and yeah Bella is this chapter sorry

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Abandoned **

Jake stared at the open casket in front of him he just couldn't believe that he was burying his father, he never thought that this could ever happen to him; first it was his mother and baby brother and now it was his father. He looked around everybody was there his fathers friends and close family, Charlie was also there and shockingly Bella was also there. She never knew his father, I mean she did know him but not a lot just from afar.

He had E.J. in his arms, the kid was smiling. He is too little to understand what's going on, its just sad that he wouldn't get to know his grandfather. Life is just isn't fair, life always found a way to make him miserable, I mean almost every good thing in his life has gone.

He just couldn't take it, it was all just too much. He just couldn't take it anymore, he turned to Jack and handed him E.J. "Here take him" he said then took off running ignoring the stares that he was receiving.

He ran, running always calmed him down. It was one of the things that he enjoyed, it always made him feel better.

He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to leave to get away from everybody back there, he almost tripped on a branch that was on the forest floor but caught himself. He looked around his surroundings and frowned where did he go.

The place looked awfully familiar, then it hit him it's the meadow, it's the meadow where he and Edward used to go to. The place that always made him feel better at the end, he shook his head why did he come here? Why did life bring him here now?

He turned around to leave "There you are?" said the too familiar velvet voice. He turned around and found Edward sitting on a rock, "Sorry didn't mean to come here, I was just leaving" he said. He turned to leave again but Edward stood up from the rock "Why do you always do that?" he said. Jake turned around to face him and frowned "Do what?" he said confused.

He scratched his nose, Edward loved that about him he was just too cute when he was confused. "Why do you always push me away?" he said, Jake opened his mouth to say something but Edward beat him "I mean you talk to Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, my parents to everyone but me" he said sadly.

Jake looked away "Maybe I'm just scared" he said, Edward frowned "Scared about what?" he said. Jake turned to him with tears in his eyes "Maybe I'm just scared that you'll hurt me again, I lost you once as a lover it'll just hurt if I lost you as a friend" he said brokenly.

(A/N: Ouch the friend card….lol)

Edward looked pained for a moment he nodded "Ah the friend card I see" he said, Jake sighed a few tears escaping his eyes "Edward, I have Jack now, if you can't be friends then maybe we can't see each other" he said. He turned to leave "No, we could be friends I mean I wont like it but I would like to be there for you" he said.

……………………………….......................................................................

It's been two days since the funeral. Jake was up in his room its what he has been doing all day just in his room, he couldn't see anyone at the moment it was just all too much and too painful. He just couldn't bare it, he can't go downstairs it would make it more real that his father wasn't coming back.

It would just make it official that his father Billy Black was indeed dead. He was with his mother and baby now.

He stood up from his bed making his way towards his window, he needed to take another un it would numb his pain.

Jack was downstairs with E.J., Leah, Seth, Sam were also there keeping them company. Emily wasn't there due to Leah who didn't want to see her, she was still hurt that Sam was with her. Of all people that he could've imprinted with he had to it with her with her sister.

Jack looked down at the sleeping E.J. who was currently using him as a pillow. He gently took E.J. off him and gently placed him on the couch, he just had a bad feeling. He had the bad feeling ever since Billy died, he went up the stairs wanting to see Jake. He wanted to know that he was ok.

When he entered his room his eyes widened he was gone, his window was open letting the cold wind into the room. He shook his head "Damn he's out on a run again" he said. He had to find him and soon, it jus wasn't healthy on what he was doing. He wasn't letting or showing any emotion since the funeral it was like he completely shut down that day.

He left the room and went back downstairs "Hey Sam please call Jasper and tell them that Jake is gone again ok?" he said then left the Black Home in search for Jake.

………………………………................................................................................................

Jake was in the woods running, the clouds started to rear its ugly head but that wasn't going to stop him.

………………………………................................................................................................

Jasper and the Cullens were in the woods trying to find Jake, the call from Sam pretty much scared all of them, they knew that Jake had shut down. They knew that it wasn't healthy on what he was doing, not showing any emotion.

"Ok this isn't going no where, we should split up" said Esme, the others nodded then went in separate directions.

………………………………................................................................................................

Jack was running in the woods in wolf form trying to find Jake faster, his ears perked up when he heard someone fall or trip onto the floor. Well with the pouring rain it heard more of a splash. He ran towards the noise then turned back into human form, he different from the wolfs around here he didn't need to bring cloths with him in a bag he would have them on already when he would turn back into human form.

There on the floor was Jake, he ran to him kneeling down next to him "Don't touch me" yelled Jake. Jack flinched "Jake baby what's wrong?" he said worriedly. Jake shook his head "It's just all too much" he said his voice breaking. Jack looked worriedly at him "Then let out" he said, Jake shook his head no "All my life I've being stepped on" he said.

Jack pulled him in into a hug "Jake showing any emotion doesn't make you look weak, we all cry and hurt its normal" he said trying to dump some sense into his younger lover. Jake sobbed "It's all too much, I can't take everyone is leaving me" he said.

Jack frowned "No, were all here for you baby" he said his voice breaking as well, it just hurt him to see him in so much pain. Jake cried even harder "But in some way the people that I care about leave me, I mean first my mother, my two sisters, Edward, and now my dad" he said crying even more.

"I will never leave you" he said, Jake looked up at him "You promise?" he said he sounded so broken that it pained him to see him like this, Jack nodded "Yes, I do I love you Jake" he said.

A mysterious gust of wind blew in making them both shiver, Jake gasped "Oh my god" he said, he couldn't believe his eyes. There not too far from them stood his father in the rain drenched as well.

Jack fallowed his gaze and gasped, Jake looked at him "Do you see him?" he said, Jack nodded. Jake stood up getting out of Jack's grasp, he stood up and ran towards his father "Dad, dad wait!" he yelled.

Jack stood up "Jake, Jake!" he yelled.

_**BANG!**_

"JAKE!" he yelled, he ran towards where his lover had gone, he just wished that it wasn't on what he thought. Jake stood there his back towards Jack, he stumbled a bit he turned around and faced Jack, Jack looked in horror he saw blood, blood.

Jake stumbled then fell onto Jack's arms "Jake" he said his voice breaking, Jake looked up at him he was in shock. His blinked a few times, tears streaming down his cheeks mixing with the salty rain. Jake opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he blinked a few times, Jack cried harder "No! please don't" he said. Jake looked sadly at him then he closed his eyes, his head falling down, Jack cried harder bringing Jake closer to him.

He looked up and saw two hunters with guns they looked in shock, he looked down at Jake again brining his body closer to his "NO!" he yelled.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OMFG! It can't be please say it isn't so, Jake can't be dead.


	14. In The Time of Dying

A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews, and yeah just to clarify Jake did indeed die in Jack's arms in the last chapter, but don't worry its how I got everything planned you'll see when you read this chapter.

2nd A/N: It's also weird so if you guys get lost sorry but I wrote this chapter this way, because I'm weird like that

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Time of Dying **

_**BANG!**_

"JAKE!" he yelled, he ran towards where his lover had gone, he just wished that it wasn't on what he thought. Jake stood there his back towards Jack, he stumbled a bit he turned around and faced Jack, Jack looked in horror he saw blood, blood.

Jake stumbled then fell onto Jack's arms "Jake" he said his voice breaking, Jake looked up at him he was in shock. His blinked a few times, tears streaming down his cheeks mixing with the salty rain. Jake opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he blinked a few times, Jack cried harder "No! please don't" he said. Jake looked sadly at him then he closed his eyes, his head falling down, Jack cried harder bringing Jake closer to him.

He looked up and saw two hunters with guns they looked in shock, he looked down at Jake again brining his body closer to his "NO!" he yelled.

The two hunters in fear ran away from the scene and never turned back.

Jack cried harder bringing Jake's body closer to his "Don't please god don't take him from me" he said.

After a few agonizing moments he gently picked up bridal style and started to carry him off towards the others, Jake's arms falling limply to his sides. The way they moved so lifelessly it was just sickening too watch.

………………………………................................................................................................

The Cullens regrouped the small family not even knowing on the tragedy that took place a couple of moments ago.

"Anything?" said Edward, the others shook their head, just when Emmett was going to say that they should search one more. They heard a rustle coming from the bushes ahead.

Out came out Jack carrying a very dead Jacob Black, Jack was nuzzling Jake's head hoping that he'll show a sign or something but nothing his tears running freely.

"Oh my god what happen?" cried out Rosalie making her way towards the two.

Jack sobbed "He was shot…by two hunters" said Jack.

The others just stood there, it was like they were glued to the spot, they couldn't move. Edward couldn't move his love his true love, Jacob Black was dead.

He shook his head hoping that he was imagining things but no he wasn't he was still there in the forest. He was still there in Jack's arms dead to the whole world. He sobbed, he looked away not baring seeing his Jake lifeless.

The next that happened had happen like a blur in one second there all standing there then the next the sky turns a nasty white color blinding all of them then just like it appeared it was gone and so was Jake.

Jack looked down at his arms there were empty "What?! Where did he go?' yelled a frantic Jack. The others looked around shocked and scared shitless.

"It wasn't his time" said a very familiar voice.

They all turned and gasped there standing not too far from them stood Billy Black. "How?" said a very confused Jack. Billy smiled at them sadly "It wasn't his time, but you can save him all of you can" said Billy.

"How?" said a very broken Edward, "You'll know when the time comes, but you can be seen it'll ruin time" he said, then just like that he disappeared.

Jasper looked around frantically "Where did he go?" he said, "What do we do?" said Carlisle.

Then it happened again the sky turned white blinding them all then just like it came it was gone and when they opened their eyes it was now dark.

Just when Alice opened her mouth to say something a scream was heard through the forest, Jack and Edward's head snapped to where the scream came from "That sounded like Jake" said Edward. "Then lets go" said Rosalie not wasting any time and walking at the direction on where the scream came from.

They walked in silence, when they got there they were behind the bushes they saw light. It looked like a flaming torch, there stood Jasper and Sam helping a very pregnant Jake deliver the baby. They hid in the bushes and watched on, Jack and Seth stood behind just watching the two work, Jack wanted to help but Jake sent him back.

Jake gave out another scream of pain, he stopped breathing making both Jasper and Sam panic they both shook their heads "No Jake don't you dear stop pushing" said Sam. Jake just sobbed "It can't happen like this" cried out Jake.

He let out a broken sob "It's gonna know that I didn't want it, it's gonna know that I was gonna give it up for adoption" cried Jake. Jasper looked at him somatically "Look do you want this baby?" he said, Jake nodded "With all my heart" he said. Jasper smiled "Then its gonna know that, its gonna know that you love him" he said.

Jake sadly smiled, "Ok, now push Jake" said Jasper.

Jake cried again but this time due to the pain without any meds to numb it, he pushed again, after some agonizing moments a baby cry was heard through the forest. Jake laid on the log that he was on, then looked up at Jasper who had the baby in his arms wrapped around in Sam's jacket.

A tear ran down Sam's eye "It's a boy" he said.

The others watched on, Jack silently crying, and if vampires could cry Edward and the others would be right now. Edward had just seen the birth of his baby boy. Of his baby E.J.

Then the sky turned white again, the others covered their eyes "Not again" whispered Emmett.

When they uncovered their eyes the sight before them was gone just the log sat there. They stood there silently "We should get going" said Esme. The others nodded.

They walked in the forest, they stopped when they heard something snap it sounded like a twig snapped. Jack tensed when he saw the one person that he hated. There walking in the forest was Tom, the one person who brought pain and fear to Jake.

Without knowing he turned into a wolf and charged towards the unsuspecting prey, then when Tom did turn it was already too late Jake had him already in his grasp. He had him by the throat his sharp teeth sinking into his skin, he bit harder enjoying how the little shit screamed in pain and when he saw the blood his blood.

Then just like the ripped a big chunk of his throat letting Tom drop to the ground choking on his own blood, then just like that the sky turned white again and poof there off again. Jack stood there in wolf form still glued to the spot on where he had killed Tom. He felt a hand on his hand, he looked up and saw Jasper, Jasper scratched behind his ear his way on saying that it was alright, Jack whimpered.

Then again the sky turned white, oh my god this was just getting ridiculous "No again" said an annoyed Rosalie shaking her head.

Then there was rain it was pouring soaking them all. Jack looked around back in his human form "This must be it" he said to the others.

The others looked around frantically, Edward stopped when his eyes landed on the two hunters, he gave out a low growl. Then it happened they saw him through the many bushes running through and when he fell onto the ground with a splash.

Both Edward and Jack tensed, this was it, this was their chance to save him.

Rosalie and Alice acted fast and swiftly towards the two hunters and knocked them both unconscious, then swiftly left.

Another white flash came.

When the white flash vanished Jack found himself with Jake in his arms 'It's just all too much" cried Jake into his chest. Jack brought him closer both of them crying in the forest. Both of them crying in the rain.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OMG…..Jake is back and alive….OMFG……see I told you guys that it was gonna be alright……lol…….well I hoped you guys liked it and sorry if some of you were confused by the chapter and by the whole white flashes thing and jumping through and back through time.


	15. El Beso De Final

A/N: Thank you, thank you for the wonderful support and reviews it really means a lot to me. I hope you guys had a great long weekend like I did, I saw Friday the 13th three times I loved it but Danielle should of lived and that annoying Amanda girl should gotten it. Ok anyway for the people who were confused it was Jack who killed Tom and not Jake, it says Jack not Jake. Jake was dead.

Also this was the chapter that everyone has been waiting for, E.J's birthday party and the end of Jake/Jack.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**El Beso De Final **

He walked into the woods of La Push, he just couldn't believe that's its been a year a whole year. A year since his life fell apart, since he was dead, since his beautiful E.J. has been born. Jacob Black walked into a very familiar path in the woods he knew where he was going. He was going to where he gave birth. Where he meet his beautiful son for the very first time.

He walked passed some very familiar parts then he was there. He found the log on where he sitting down on. The very same log where he gave birth.

Flashback

_Jake screamed in pain tears rolling down his eyes. He shook his head holding his breath. Sam looked panicked he shook his head "No, don't you dare stop breathing" he said frantically. Jake whimpered the pain being too much. More tears rolling down his eyes "He's gonna know, he's gonna know that I didn't want him it's gonna know that I was gonna give it up; babies knows that kind stuff they could sense it" he cried. _

_Jasper shook his head "Do you love this baby?" he said. Jack and Seth tried to help but Jake screamed at them to stay back. Jake nodded "Yes, with all my heart" he said, Jasper smiled at him "Then its going to know that too, Jake" he said. Jake let out a small whimper, "Ok, now push" said Sam. _

_Jake grunted but pushed, Sam and Jasper looking down between his ball sac and ass was a an opening on where the baby was coming. Jake pushed again this time screaming. Soon a baby cry was heard through out the woods._

_Jasper wrapped the little baby boy in Sam's jacket, Jasper looked down at the baby smiling "It's a boy" he said happily. Jake smiled and also cried, Jasper handed the baby boy to Jake. Jake looked down at his beautiful baby boy. _

End of Flashback

Jake smiled at the memory, his eyes glistening. He looked down at his watch and saw that it read 12:30, he looked back. He had to head back now, ever since last week Jack and everyone have been watching him 24/7.

He turned around and started to walk back to his home, he had to get ready today was his birthday and also E.J's. Funny thing that his birthday present last year was his beautiful son. It was the best present that he ever got.

"Where do you find yourself in five years?" Seth's voice still ringing in his head. He frown he hadn't of thought of that, he graduated early from High School with honors. But he never stopped and thought about the future.

Flash forward

_**I am hooked on youI am ready to goI am ready to danceAre you?I wanna see it**_

_**Lights turn always like 90 degreesYour standing on the wall but baby not meTaking center stage come on the floorRolling till I break doing this and more**_

_**Lights turn always like 90 degreesYour standing on the wall but baby not meTaking center stage come on the floorRolling till I break doing this and moreDo it to the floor, boy shakeDo it till the windows breakThe whole room vibratesAnd it's like an earthquake**_

_He stopped in mid note, ever since that it happened his work had suffered. But he wouldn't give up he was gonna finish this album his debut his life, he needed this. Jacob Black was gonna have his own life, he was gonna take care of himself and his son. _

End of Flash forward

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the Cullen House everyone was getting ready for the party. They all have been invited to the birthday bash, that the others were throwing for Jake and E.J. Alice was pretty bombed because she didn't get to through the party.

………………………………................................................................................................

The Black Residence was full with family and friends, Jake and E.J. were upstairs getting ready for the birthday party. E.J. was already dressed in simple blue jeans and a white tee and cute little army hoodie that Leah had gotten him. Jake looked into the mirror, his hair gelled back into a ponytail. He was in faded blue jeans, blue polo shirt and black hooded jacket on as well.

He nodded liking on what he saw in the mirror then picked up E.J. the two exited the room and walked down the stairs. The living room and the whole house was full with almost everyone. Shockingly Bella was also there, also Charlie. The Cullens were now there as well, Edward and Bella gave each other a awkward hug. But both were civil towards each other.

Everyone smiled at him and cued over E.J. on how cute he looked in that little army jacket. Leah smiled "I got it for him" she said proudly.

Jake looked over at Edward and smiled at him he walked over towards him "Hey Edward would you like to hold him?" he said, Edward smiled that famous crooked smile of his. He nodded "Of course, thank you Jake" he said. Jake smiled at him "No problem Edward, you're his father" he said. He looked down at little E.J. who was smiling "Be nice E.J to your father ok?" he said.

Edward smiled damn if he could cry he would've. This was the first time that Jake his Jake had ever called him E.J's father.

Jack looked on he smiled.

………………………………................................................................................................

The party was a huge hit. Everyone was dancing. Edward and E.J. were getting to know each other. It was a nice sight to see, how the two would laugh and smile at each other. Huh maybe they could be friends after all. Jake would love that he missed having Edward in his life.

Jake was currently sitting on Jack's lap, Jack had his arms wrapped around him warming him up "Good thing I have my own personal heater" he said nuzzling Jack's neck. Jack smiled "Well thanks for having me, love" he said nuzzling back. There little love moment together was ruined by Alice "Hey, um Jake may I talk to you?" she said shyly. Jake looked up at her in surprise but nodded "Sure, um Jack baby I'll be back ok?" he said. Jack nodded "Take your time love" he said.

Jake nodded he stood up from Jack's very comfortable lap, he turned to Alice and the two began to walk around the yard. They were in silence at first until Jake broke it "So are you enjoying yourself?" he said. Alice nodded and smiled "Yeah I am, we are I hadn't seen Emmett that happy in ages" she said. Jake laughed "Yeah he's like a big ol' teddy bear" he said smiling.

Alice smiled "Yeah, um Jake I'm so sorry" she said sadly. Jake frowned he turned to look at her "About what?' he said confused. Alice sighed "About the whole Bella incident, you were there for me when I wanted answers about my rebirth but when you needed me I abandoned you" she said. Jake nodded "Oh, that…..look Alice I'm not gonna lie it hurt me you hurt me, but I'm over it Alice I forgave you along time ago" he said.

Alice smiled "Thanks Jake" she said. Jake nodded "Ah come here" he said happily the two hugged each other.

………………………………................................................................................................

The party was now over. People were going home. Edward looked sadly down at his baby boy "Well, bye E.J. Happy Birthday" he said. He placed E.J. down on the couch he smiled down at him "But wait I have another gift for you" he said. Jake frowned when he entered the living room "Ah Edward you didn't have to do that, the new car was enough also the baby sit" he said.

Edward shook his head "Nonsense" he said then left going outside. He turned to the Cullens' who were just smiling. Then Edward came back with a cute little husky puppy, it was black with a white spotted chest and blue eyes. Jake looked at the puppy in awe "oh my god he's cute" he said. E.J. jumped off the couch and ran towards Edward and the puppy. Edward smiled he kneeled down next to his son and handed him the puppy, his new puppy.

"Tank you" said E.J. then ran off with his new puppy wanting to show Leah and the others. Jake smiled he shook his head "oh my god, that kid" he said, then turned to look at Edward "Thank you Edward" he said.

Edward smiled at him "It's no problem Jake" he said, Jake smiled at him and walked over towards him and pulling him into a hug "Thank you Edward, Thank you for everything" he said. Edward took a wif of his smell that Jake smell that he loved the smell of woods and ocean.

After a while the Cullens had left, also Leah and the others. Now it was just Jake, Jack and little E.J. Also the puppy now named Balto.

E.J. was in his room in his pj's already and Balto too was in his room. Jake and Jack were in Jake's bedroom. They were in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Jake laying his head on Jack's muscled chest. Jack his hand moving up and down on Jake's back.

The two just laid there.

The two not knowing that the next day was gonna be their last.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Ok I intended to have the end the Jake/Jack in this chapter but it turned out to be longer then I intended. So it's gonna be the next chapter that they'll end, so don't worry Jakeward fans.

2nd A/N: Also I have posted my first Emmett/Jake fic called Shattered Glass, please go check it out, also I posted Collision which is a Edward/Jake fic so please check them both out and review both.

Also the little snippet of the song that Jake was singing in his flash forward is called Hooked On You which is produced by Blackchild and performed by Jennifer Lopez which will be in her upcoming greatest hits out in April or May.


	16. El Beso De Final II

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews and yes this is finally the chapter will Jack and Jake will break up, how? You'll have to read and find out….lol….anyways here's the new chapter hope you guys like it.

2nd A/N: Also the story is coming to an end, but there will be a sequel to it though.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**El Beso Del Final II**

**Jake POV**

I wouldn't of thought that I would end up alone again. Honestly I thought god was finally giving me the life that I was robbed long ago, but no oh boy was I wrong. My love is gone nowhere to be found. I would blink hoping that it was some dream but no nothing happen he didn't appear. He didn't appear in front of me with that killer smile those beautiful dimples of his.

No, nothing like that happened, those emerald green eyes of his full of life and happiness wasn't there anymore. My sun wasn't there. My sun had finally set. It had finally set for good.

But the weird thing is that I'm not angry though. Sad yes, pained yes; but not sad. I'm not shutting down like I expected to. It wasn't like last year, this felt different. This felt a lot like love. It felt like water. It felt like the was taking me somewhere. Somewhere that I was meant to go. It was like destiny was leading somewhere. I didn't know really know where, but I'm going I'm gonna fallow it.

I was up in my room staring off into space, E.J. and Balto were at the Cullens. I thought it would good for E.J. and Edward to spend the day together. For they could bond like father and son are suppose to be.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard my door burst open and in came in Embry who was smiling like a loon. He plopped right next to me on the bed, I looked at him weird for a moment until he finally spoke.

"I have a surprise for you" he said happily. I shook my head "No, please my birthday was yesterday" he said. Embry nodded "I know that, but trust you'll love this now get your ass up" he said. I knew not to argue with him, he always gets what he wants at the end anyways so me not wanting to create a scene I stood up and fallowed him out the house.

We got into his truck and drove off.

………………………………................................................................................................

The car ride was about 20 minutes, when I looked out of the window I frowned it looked like an old storage place. I looked at Embry, he looked at me smiling again. He got off of the truck I fallowed very closely, I was curious what was he gonna show me?

Embry took a key out from his jacket pocket and opened the door, the place was huge. There was a large room it could be used for a club, with a simple clean up and a new paint job the place will look good as new. Embry motioned me to fallow me, he stopped and turned to me "Wait here" he said then disappeared into a room.

I just stood there for a couple of moments then I heard Embry's voice telling me to go in now, I walked into the room and I gasped. Scratch that it wasn't a room it was a studio. It was a recording studio.

I looked at Embry who was smiling "Happy Birthday Jake" he said. I smiled at him I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me we stood there for a few moments then we broke apart.

I looked at the recording booth, it was like it was calling my name.

"I'm starting my own record label, and I would love it to have you as my first artist" he said he said. I turned to him "What?" I said shocked, he smiled at me "I would love to produce your first album Jake" he said.

I looked at him in shock and in awe.

Embry then motioned me to try it out.

I looked at the recording booth, slowly I started to walk inside the booth. I took the ear phones and looked at the mic. I looked at Embry who was already sitting down moving around.

I Slowly placed the head phones on and took in a deep breath.

"_So, you're leaving me?"_

"_What if I told you that I was still looking for the place on where I was born"_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Hay en mi corazon una inquietud**_

_**Hoy te veo tan distanteHay algo que me aleja de tu amor**_

_**De repente tu cambiaste **_

_**Hoy insegura estoyEl estar sin ti, se que me hara sufrir**_

Jake and Jack were at the beach at their secret spot. Jack walked up from behind him wrapping his arms around him. Jake turned around black eyes stared at emerald eyes then Jack leaned in kissing him gently on the lips.

_**Anoche yo senti, **_

_**que me besaste diferenteY**_

_** me quede sin saber que hacer**_

_**Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien Ven, **_

_**dime la verdad, **_

_**no quiero imaginar**_

_**Que fue el beso del final**_

Jake wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, Jack picking him. Jake wrapping his legs around his waist. Jack walking to their tent the two still kissing.

Jack laid him down, he stood on his knees taking off his shirt. He let it drop, then kneeled down kissing Jake on the lips again. His hands running up and down on Jack's back sending him shivers.

Jake moaned when he felt his tongue in his, he opened his mouth more giving him more access.

………………………………_**................................................................................................**_

_**Time skip **_

Jake sat in his room, he looked at his bedroom window he stood up and walked towards it. He saw a shadow run swiftly into the night, he smiled. He looked down and found a letter. He opened his window and got it, he turned around after he had in his hand.

It was an envelope

_**Jacob **_was written on it.

He took the letter out of it letting the envelope hit the wooden floor and began to read it.

_**My dear Jacob, I'm sorry love. But like I said before I was still looking for the place on where I was born. The whole thing is still a mystery to me til this day, it just bothers me not knowing. But Jake I will always love you, I'll always have a special place for you in my heart. **_

_**-Jack **_

He looked up when he finished reading the letter, "I'll always love you too Jack" he said to himself.

………………………………_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

There, the end of Jake/Jack, it was sad they had a good run. But Jack Summers isn't completely gone though. I hope you liked the chapter.

The song was El Beso De Final by Christina Aguilera.


	17. How A Resurrection Really Feels

A/N: Hey, just wanted to say sorry that it took me long to update this story and also to not replying to your reviews…but I had to vent and get some steam nerves out of my system well luckily my bad day gave me inspiration…..lol 

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**This is How A Resurrection Really Feels**

Jacob Black smiled up at the sky, he loved it how the nice cold air felt against his skim; it was dark grey out. It looked like it was gonna rain any second, and yeah just on cue rain drops started to fall. He smiled even more at this, he loved the rain and most of all he loved today.

It's two months since Jack left without a trace, ever since that day he and Edward had grown a lot closer. He looked around "Speaking of the devil where is he?" he said in his mind.

Then he was tackled down onto the floor "Edward get off of me!" he said. Most people would of seen this as a rebound but not, not according to Alice who has seen a vision which made her squeal like little school girl. Something was gonna happen and its big, this scene happening in front our little eyes is legit.

But these two didn't know what was going down, no these were gonna find out just like everyone else.

Edward got off him and two laid on the wet mushy grass letting the rain hit them, Jake turned to look at him he plopped himself on an elbow "You know I missed this" he said smiling. Edward smiled that crooked smile that always seemed to make his legs shake like jello.

Edward sat up he nodded "I know, even though your tired of hearing me apologize I'm sorry for not being there" he said. Jake rolled his eyes "Dude it was along time ago, we've boon grown since then" he said. Then he smirked "Well I've grown you stopped about 100 years ago" he said busting out laughing then stood up and ran away.

Edward stood up he smiled again, it was just like old times; like Bella never entered their lives.

He ran after the young native letting him a good start, he saw him enter the woods then that's when he went after him.

Jake ran, he looked back that was his mistake when he turned back he ran into Edward. Edward wrapping his arms around him and picking him up "Hey, c'mon put me down" said Jake. Edward smirked "Ok, if that's what you want Jake" he said, Jake frowned then he was thrown into the lake.

When Jake broke back towards the surface he frowned, Edward wasn't there anymore just as he opened his a something splashed into the water. He yelped when he felt something pick him up and throw him back into the water.

Edward laughed, that laugh that belonged to Jake. He broke back upwards again "You jackass" he said. Edward laughed "But I'm your jackass right" he said. Jake smiled damn this brought good memories before what's her face came.

_Flashback _

_Jake yelped when a water balloon was rammed onto his head, he looked and found a smiling Edward Cullen looking at him. "Edward Cullen, you jackass" he said, Edward laughed not being to control it any longer "Hey, but I'm still your jackass right" he said._

_End of Flashback _

Edward smiled he knew what Jake was thinking. It was like they were back like the old days, it felt like god was finally giving them their second chance. Jake swam away from him "What you thinking Cullen?" he said. Edward smiled "Oh, nothing just watching you" he said, those topaz eyes piercing through his him.

Jake shivered, but it was a good shiver "Damn Jake pull yourself together" he said in his mind. He rolled his eyes when Edward smirked "Damn sometimes I wish you couldn't hear me" he said. Edward laughed "But your so entertaining" he said.

Jake opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but he was pulled out of the water and thrown over Edward's back, then the two were off. Jake laid his head on Edward's back damn this just felt nice.

The two were in the Cullen Home, the others E.J. included were out at the mall. Edward let Jake down, Jake looked around "I guess there not back yet" he said. Edward smiled "Yeah knowing Alice they wont be back in three hours" he said causing the young native to laugh. Edward smiled how he missed that laugh.

The two walked up the stairs wanting to dry off before the others came, they walked past Balto who was sprawled onto the wooden floor chewing on his chew toy. The husky looked lazily at them but continued on chewing his toy.

Jake fallowed Edward into his room, Jake closed the door behind him. Edward handed him a pair of clothes "I knew I should keep this for something" said Edward, Jake smiled at him it was his clothes he would keep some clothes over here when he would sleep over.

Edward turned around getting his clothes, he turned around and saw Jake taking off his shirt. The wet shirt clung onto his wet skin, the little droplets of water trialing down that beautiful tan skin. Edward walked towards Jake, when Jake finally took off that damn shirt he was meet by Edward who staring at him.

He couldn't break the gaze, the way his eyes made him feel. Edward leaned in slowly not wanting to scare the other one off. Then what felt like hours Edward finally kissed him, Jake stood there then kissed back very slowly. The two savoring the kiss not wanting to waste the moment, Edward wrapped his arms around Jake pulling him closer.

The two stopped, Edward knowing that Jake was in fact human and needed to breath; Jake smiled at Edward "Wow" he whispered. Edward smiled leaning in again, Jake wrapped his arms and legs around him letting Edward to pick him and gently lay him on his bed. Jake wrapped his hands in his bronze hair he moaned when he felt Edward's tongue.

Edward smiled into the kiss but he stopped when Jake started to pull on his shirt, he stopped pulling back looking down at the young teen from under him "Are you sure?" he said. Jake nodded "Yes, I'm sure" he said. Edward frowned "I don't want to be taking advantage of you, I mean Jack left two months ago" he said. Jake didn't say anything he arched up towards Edward placing a kiss on those lips of his.

"I'm sure, just take me please, I want to have your child" he said. Edward's eyes widened "Are you sure?" he said again. "Yes I'm sure, just please take me" he said. Edward nodded then pushed back down onto the bed taking off his own shirt and toughing it onto the floor next to Jake's.

………………………………................................................................................................

Rosalie looked over at her sister who was currently smiling like a loon "What's your problem?" she said. Alice squealed "Oh my god I'm so happy" she said.

Rosalie looked at her weird she turned to look at her nephew who was currently being held by Emmett. She smiled at the sight "If only" she said in her mind.

Alice smiled again "Oh my god there's a baby store over there" she said then started to make her way towards the store. Rosalie arched her brow "Um E.J. is one Alice those clothes wont fit him" she said.

Alice stopped walking and turned to face Rosalie "I'm not shopping for E.J. Rose, I'm shopping for our second member of our family" she said then walked into the store.

Rosalie looked at her weird then that's when she got it "What?" she yelled, she ignored the stares that she was receiving from the passer bys. "Alice come back here" she said walking towards the baby store.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: There I hope you guys liked it, I know I did. It was suppose to be longer, but LOST is on tonight; so laters.


	18. No Other Love

_**A/N: Hey ya'll I decided to extend the story so after this chapter it will the final chapter for sure, will I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; this chapter is pure Edward/Jacob fluff…..lol….also thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope you guys fallow the sequel as well**_

………………………………_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**No Other Love **__**written and performed by Faith Evans good song from her debut album **_

_No other love, I'm thinking of_

_No other love can measure_

_No other love, I'm thinking of_

_No other love can measure_

_Pretty little babyYou have given me good times_

_And all I want to dois make it better_

_I can never tell you_

_That I didn't love you now_

_Cause no other love_

_can compare to you_

_Ooh..._

………………………………_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

"_God Damn" said Edward to himself, it was already morning; he was hit with pure joy he just couldn't believe that he and Jake had made love. It felt like centuries since he made love well since he felt this good, he was so happy. He earned a slap on his cold chest "Why do you have to be so loud" whispered Jake half awake half asleep. _

_Edward smiled down at his lover who was using him as a pillow, his head on his chest; he smelled Jake's hair his favorite smell that brought him joy. Jake lazily opened one eye then the other he smiled up at him "Why are you so loud?" he said again. Edward smiled that famous crooked smile of his that always sent the chills down Jake's spine "Just happy he replied" he said. _

_Jake smiled at his reply "Are the others home yet?" he said, Edward nodded "Yes I heard them come in, Alice and the others are keeping E.J at bay" he said smiling again. Jake nodded "Ok, good its too early to talk about him about sex" he said relieved. Edward let out a low laugh "Yes I will agree with you, love" he said, Jake smiled at the last part. The two stayed in silence but it was a good silence the two lost in their thoughts "So, what now?" said Jake._

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_Two Months later………….. _

_Jake smiled at the sight he just couldn't believe it, it was beautiful the way the sun was setting the color of the sky a mixture of yellow, orange, and red; it was breathtaking. He was pulled down back towards the sand by his lover, Edward Cullen. "What you thinking, love?" he said wanting to know, Jake smiled "I'm happy, I'm finally getting my second chance at a life" he said smiling at Edward._

_The two lovers were at the beach, it was a island that Carlisle had gotten Edward as a gift; for he could go and clear his mind. The island was in the Caribbean, it was just beautiful. "And what's that Jacob Black" he said smiling, Jake laughed he shook his head "No its Jacob Black Cullen" he said kissing his lover on the lips. Edward brought them down letting Jake use him as a pillow "I can't believe we did it" said a very happy Jake. _

_Edward smiled up at his lover "I know, Alice will be upset with us" he said smiling, Jake nodded liking the feeling of Edward's cold chest. The two lovers had gotten away to Edward's island and the two secretly married there, they left E.J. with Leah and Seth; who knew about their plan and agreed to take in E.J. while they were gone. Edward's hand traced Jake's stomach the young teen was indeed pregnant with his child, he was about two months along. It wasn't noticeable yet but in time it will be. He smiled at the thought._

_Jake smiled he loved the feeling of his cold hands on his warm skin._

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_Meanwhile back in forks, Alice was pacing back and fourth in her room "Ah! I can't believe it" she yelled. Jasper who sitting on the bed looked on with pure amusement "Alice, they had their reasons" he said trying to knock some sense into his wife. She shook her head "Reasons my ass! Were family" she said fuming. Jasper smiled he shook his head, it was like talking to a brick wall._

_Alice stopped pacing and looked at Jasper she raised her brow "Oh? Do I amuse you?" she said annoyed, Jasper smiled but nodded "It's funny Alice, you should look at yourself" he said. Alice glared at her husband "Well I'm happy that I'm amusing you" she said, Jasper just shook his head. _

_Rosalie barged in through their door "Wow, Alice get a grip they had their reason, and here I thought you be happy that they got married?" she said to her sister. Alice sat down on the foot of her bed she let out a sigh "I am, but I wanted to be there" she said whining. This caused Jasper and Rosalie to laugh._

_Rosalie shook her head "Well I'm happy for them both, and also for E.J. he'll get a baby brother or sister" she said. Jasper nodded "Yeah, but no offense I'm just happy that he didn't marry Bella" he said. With relief. _

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_Four Months Later……_

_Jake sighed, it was just wasn't fair he couldn't even walk around. "Stupid vampires and wolfs" he said in his mind. I mean I was just six months pregnant he said in his mind. He was currently up in his and Edward's bedroom watching some TV while EJ colored in his coloring book. He smiled at his son, he was just too perfect._

_He gasped, then just on cue the room was full of vampires looking down worriedly at him "What's wrong, love?' said Edward taking a sit next to him. He shook his head "Nothing, I just felt him kick" he said, Edward smiled "Really?" he said. _

_The others decided to leave them for they could have their moment as a family. Jake smiled he gently placed Edward's hand on his stomach, the vampire smile "There it is" he said. He then frowned "How do you know that its gonna be a boy and not a girl?' he said confused, Jake smiled "Because I just know" he said._

_Edward smiled at his lover then looked at his son who was still coloring "Baby you wanna feel your baby brother or sister?" he said. EJ stopped coloring and nodded, Edward smiled he picked up his son placing him on his lap then placed his little hand on Jake's stomach._

_Jake smiled at the sight his baby boy and his baby. Jake then groaned "I want ice cream" he said. EJ then clapped his two hands and a jar of chocolate chip cookie dough. _

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_Two Months Later…………._

_The young Quileute screamed, the pain was just too much. "C'mon Jake just one more push" said Carlisle. "You said that 20 pushed ago, make up your fuckin mind" he yelled. Edward squeezed his hand, "C'mon Jake one more I see the head" said Edward. _

_Jake whimpered "Ok" he said, he pushed again. _

_His scream could be heard through out the Cullen home. The others were down stairs waiting in the living room, the others not setting a foot in the room not wanting to go through the fate that Emmett went through. The guy went into the room wanting to make sure they needed anything and Jake not even having super strength of a vampire picked three lamps and through at him. And for a human he had good strength, Emmett was currently resting his head on Rosalie's lap._

_Their heads snapped up when they heard Carlisle coming, they all stood up. Esme was holding EJ. "Are they ok?" said Alice, Carlisle smiled at them "it's a boy" he said proudly. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie squealed "Oh my god another boy" said an excited Rosalie. They all rushed into Carlisle's study where Jake, Edward and their new edition were at._

_The sight was just beautiful, Jake was holding the baby boy that was wrapped around a blanket. Edward smiled down at the little boy, his little boy. The others came in, Edward smiled up at them._

"_Oh my god, he's beautiful" said Esme. Edward nodded, "what are you gonna name him?" said Emmett. "Billy Masen Cullen" said Jake, "After Jake's dad and my last name Masen" said Edward._

"_Would you like to hold him?" said Jake. Edward smiled he gently took his baby boy into his arms, the baby looked up at him, he had beautiful tan skin, bronze hair and green eyes._

………………………………_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_A/N: There that's the new chapter and sadly the next one will be the final one….again thanks for the wonderful reviews and support this journey is coming to an end. _


	19. All Good Things Come To An End

A/N: Hey people I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful support and for the wonderful reviews. But sadly here's the final chapter to Coming To Terms I hope you guys like it, because I sure did enjoy writing this story and this the final chapter.

2nd A/N: Also please read my other Twilight fics they are **All of Us **which is James/Jake for those who are James/Jake fans. The other is **In** **This World We Do Belong Together** which Edward/Jake, the other is **Collision** which again a Edward/Jake and lastly but not least is **Shattered Glass** which is a Emmett/Jake one, for those who are interested in something new.

**All Good Things Come To An End= Written and performed by Nelly Furtado **in her Loose album, pretty good song and it went great with this final chapter.

Honestly what will become of medon't like reality

It's way too clear to me

But really life is daily

We are what we don't see

Missed everything daydreaming

Flames to dustLovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end?

Come to an end? Come to an?

Why do all good things come to end?

Come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to an end?

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The fallowing days after Jake had given birth to the newest edition of the Cullen family, Billy Masen Cullen; he laid in bed with his husband and two kids. Sam and the other pack members came over to see their new family member as well. Jake was just happy everyone was getting along Vampires and Wolves enemies who would kill each other in sight now got along, it was just perfect; too perfect.

He just wished that his father and mother were here, his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca were of course happy for them; but couldn't come to see their new nephew. The two were swamped with work and way too busy.

Jake who was currently in his and Edward's room was looking out of the window, the sight was just beautiful the sun setting. He loved moments like this.

He was so happy that words couldn't describe this, he finally had the life that was ripped away from him, Embry signed on a girl on his record label E-Records. His album has been on hold ever since the birth of his new baby boy, and Embry is now working with his newest member.

Leah had finally imprinted and had forgiven Emily, her and Sam were on good terms now, Seth had gotten a girl friend. Life was just finally giving them what was ripped away, they finally had found peace.

He smiled when he felt arms encircle his waist, he leaned against the strong framed chest that belong to his husband. He loved moments like this. "What are you doing out of bed?" said Edward, Jake rolled his eyes give it to Edward to ruin his moment "I got tired of laying around, and plus its beautiful" he said the last inferring to the sun set.

Edward smiled he nodded "Yes it is, just like you" he said, Jake smiled. He turned around and smiled at his husband "I love you" he said. Edward smiled he leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was nice and slow. Jake leaned his head on Edward's chest "Promise me one thing" he said, Edward looked down at him "Anything" he said.

Jake smiled he looked up at him "That nothing will happen, that nothing will ruin this" he said, Edward frowned he hated seeing him like this he cupped his face "I will never leave you" he said. Jake smiled feeling the tears form in his eyes he blinked them away "It's just I'm afraid that I'll wake up and everything will be gone, I lost you once but if I do again I wouldn't be able to take it again; just please promise that nothing that no one will ruin this" he said this time his tears rolling down.

Edward wiped them away with his thumbs "Nothing will take me away from you and from my sons' I love you too much, you are my life you'll always be mine; forever" he said. He brought him closer and kissed him, this time the kiss was full with passion.

Edward pulled away, Jake groaned. Edward smiled "In time love in time, its too fast" he said. Jake didn't want to admit it but he agreed with him, he nodded "Yeah I'm still a little sore from the birth" he said. Edward picked him bridal style and laid them both in bed.

EJ was in his room playing with Balto and Billy was in his room sleeping like every baby does best.

………………………………................................................................................................

Two Months Later……………

Jake was in the living room with EJ and with Billy in his lap. The young Quileute was indeed happy on how his life turned out. But he did wonder on what happened with Jack, he would wonder if he was ok or if he was dead. He shook his head at the last thought he just wished that Jack was safe wherever he was.

Emmett took a sit on the couch next to his brother in law and two nephews. He picked up EJ and placed him on his lap "I was thinking wanna do something?" he said. Jake looked up at him he looked at him weird "It depends because last time we did something I woke up with this" he said turning around showing his tattoo. It was on his right side of his neck three black stars.

Emmett smiled "Ok, it was a wild night but I promise it wont happen again" he said smiling, Jake just looked but then nodded "Ok, what do you have in mind?" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................

Edward and the others went hunting, when they returned nobody was home. He frowned just when he was going to call Jake, Rosalie came down with a note "Don't worry Emmett took them out" she said. He let out s sigh of relief but he still unsettled he never likes being away from him and children.

………………………………................................................................................................

Emmett, Jake and the two children were walking around the mall. Emmett had EJ and Jake had Billy wrapped around a blue blanket "See I told it would be safe" said Emmett. They decided to sit down a take break.

Then a women walked passed by them and smiled she turned to them "Sorry I just couldn't but I have to say the two of make such a cute couple" said the women then left. Emmett couldn't help but laugh, Jake shook his head "Did she just say what I think she said?" he said, Emmett nodded "Damn, I wish Edward was here to see that" he said laughing. Jake shook his head.

………………………………................................................................................................

Edward was in the living room playing some poker with Jasper and Carlisle, while the girls were watching some TV. He jumped when he heard the front door open and took Jake and Billy in his arms "I missed you" he said. Emmett shook his head "Damn Eddy we were just gone for two hours" he said, he put EJ down who ran over to Balto.

Jake smiled he loved the feeling being in Edwards arms. "Were ok" he said, Edward looked down at his sleeping son who was in Jake's arms he smiled he looked so beautiful.

The two walked up stairs and placed Billy in his nursery. The two stayed there for a bit watching there son sleep, then Edward took them into their room.

The two laid in bed, Jake was lost in his thoughts until he interrupted by Edward "What are you thinking?" said Edward. Jake smiled at him "I wanna be like you" he said, Edward stood up he shook his head "No, no Jake your only seventeen" he said. Jake shook his head "I wanna be like you, I wanna spend my entire life with you" he said.

Edward stood up, Jake fallowed him "Alice told that she had a vision she saw me like you" he said, Edward shook his head "Her visions change Jake" he said. Jake nodded he walked closer to his husband he cupped his face for he could looked at him "By the choice of the person, and Edward I've decided I wanna spent my life with you" he said.

Edward wrapped his arms around him "Are you ready right now?" he said, Jake nodded "Yes, yes I am" he said. Edward leaned into him into his neck "Are you sure" he whispered, "Yes" said Jake. Edward nodded "Ok" he said.

Four Years Later………………

Jacob Black walked into his home where he lived with his husband Edward Cullen and two beautiful sons' EJ and Billy Cullen. EJ was now five years old going on six and Billy was four years old.

He walked through the front door "Edward I'm home" he said. He walked into the living room he turned to leave but stopped.

Edward was on the couch smiling and who was that? "Bella?" he said. Bella whipped around she looked gorgeous no it couldn't be that pale skin those hazel eyes, no she couldn't.

Edward stood up "Jake? Jake I can explain" he said coming towards his husband, Jake shook his head "You?" he said, Bella stood up she nodded "Yeah Jake, you're never home you're always working on your album and plus EJ just called me momma" she said.

Jake grabbed her by the hair, she hissed for a human he had good strength "You fucking slut good for nothing poor excuse of a women get the fuck out of my home" he said pushing her away. Bella left.

He turned around to face his husband "How could you? You promised" he said this time the tears rolling free. Edward shook his head "No Jake you have to let me explain…." he was interrupted by Jake.

"No! No! I saw ok, how could you!…I….I can't…..I'm leaving" he said. Edward shook his head he grabbed Jake by the arm but he turned around and punched him, Edward stumbled back by the shock "No! you made your choice ok, I'm leaving I'm taking my kids and were leaving; have a nice a life with Bella!" he said screaming the last part.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: I know, I know that I'm evil…..lol…but sorry its gonna end right here. Also please read my other Twilight fics please I need the reviews to keep me going. And thanks for the wonderful support and reviews for Coming To terms but sadly it came to and end. But stay on the look out for the sequel which will be named "You Used to Love me". Bye I'll miss you guys.


End file.
